


apa pilihanku ini dosa?

by Arisa_Morishita



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Fem!Midorima, M/M, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Morishita/pseuds/Arisa_Morishita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Shintarou inginkan adalah dapat merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi dalam sejarah hidupnya. Namun apakah pilihannya itu tepat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	apa pilihanku ini dosa?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and All Character © Fujimaki Tadatoshi || apa pilihanku ini dosa? © Arisa Morishita || Ide dan cerita bukan sepenuhnya milik penulis. Ide dan cerita secara garis besar berasal dari FF ‘Pilihanku, adalah Dosa’ karya Nufuruu, dengan meminta izin dari penulis yang bersangkutan tentunya. Namun penulis tidak mengambil keseluruhan secara utuh. || Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!
> 
> Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini—saya bisa bernapas lega. Ini adalah yang kedua saya menulis panjang, yang pertama sih sekitar 11k+ word. Cuma banding 3k+ word doang. Terima kasih kepada Ibu Pelopor—Nufuruu—yang telah mengizinkan saya memakai ide cerita di Ffnya. 
> 
> Saya berterima kasih sekali kepada penyelenggara yang sudah membuat Miragen+. Banyak hal yang dapatkan dari mengikuti Miragen+, salah satunya kejar deadline sih wwwwwww. Oke saya memang tak bakat mengutarakan isi hati saya, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih kepada pihak-pihak yang terlibat dalam Miragen+. ^^
> 
>  **Art by:** [MAY!!!](http://butterflyofmadness.deviantart.com/)

 

Desiran ombak menghantam bebatuan karang. Terik sang Raja Surya cukup  membuat pilar tajam menusuk pupil. Dengan noda putih bercorak unik menghiasi kanvas biru. Kawanan burung berenang melintasi kanvas biru itu.

Hari seperti biasa bagi seekor duyung satu ini.

Ekornya ia kibaskan beberapa kali, membuatnya bisa berenang bebas ke manapun yang ia ingin. Hal yang ia lakukan sekarang; berenang menuju permukaan laut. Menikmati udara segar laut nan menggoda indera penciuman.

Cipratan air tercipta, memunculkan sosok perempuan jelita itu. Dengan jemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk menyisir helaian rambut hijau pendeknya ke belakang. Tetes air menuruni setiap inci wajahnya, menetes jatuh dari ujung rambutnya. Netra hijaunya menatap langit biru, seulas senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelahnya netranya beralih menatap hamparan pasir putih dari kejauhan, menandangi beberapa manusia tengah beraktivitas di sana; bermain voli pantai, berjemur, dan lain sebagainya. Senyum makin terkembang manis, tawa kecil lolos dari bibir marunnya.

Ia berenang menuju bebatuan karang, berniat untuk mencari tempat yang _pas_ agar dirinya puas memandangi manusia-manusia itu tanpa hawa keberadaannya diketahui mereka.

“Aktivitas manusia biasa memang menarik. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan …,” ujarnya lesu, netranya melirik ke bawah, memandangi alat bantunya dalam masalah berenang.

Sesaat terlihat dirinya seperti lumba-lumba, hanya saja kepala hingga pinggang merupakan tubuh manusia, dan ia punya ekor.

… ya, ia adalah seekor putri duyung.

Kaum duyung dan kaum manusia adalah dua spesies yang berbeda, walau sekilas terlihat sama—hanya kaki dan ekorlah sebagai pembeda.

Putri Duyung itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada batu karang, membuat netranya langsung menatap kembali langit biru yang masih setia dengan noda putihnya. Jemarinya seolah berusaha meraih udara kosong, menatap kosong kepalan tangannya.

“Kenapa ya kaum duyung membenci kaum manusia? Padahal ‘kan manusia tidak seburuk apa yang mereka pikirkan,” ia menghalangi virtualiasinya, membiarkan desiran angin menyapa kulit bersihnya. Helaian rambutnya mengikuti pergerakan desiran angin, menambah kesan sejuk.

Tiba-tiba ia sedikit terlonjak, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara samar. Sukses membuat keningnya menyerngit, alih-alih rasa takut mulai masuk dalam dirinya. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia mulai mendudukkan posisinya di atas batu karang itu. Perlahan dirinya melihat asal sumber suara itu, dengan batu karang ia menyembunyikan tubuh ramping sang Duyung.

Netranya menangkap sesosok pria yang berusaha untuk berenang, sinar wajah sosok itu panik. Itu terjadi beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya sosok itu bergeming. Sosok itu membiarkan gravitasi menariknya ke dalam laut. Sang Duyung terbelak, kejadian itu sangat familiar baginya. Segera ia mengambil tindakan—ia kembali masuk ke dalam laut, berenang cepat menuju sosok itu yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia berhasil mendekati pria itu, membawanya berenang ke permukaan.

Duyung itu mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin sebelum ia menatap sosok dalam dekapannya. Ia menyernyit bingung, netranya kembali melihat hamparan pasir luas itu dari kejauhannya.

“Aku harus membawanya ke pantai itu, siapa tahu ada orang yang menolongnya.”

Dengan jerih payah ia membawa pria itu menuju pantai, ia memilih tempat di mana tidak banyak orang yang berkumpul. Segera ia baringkan tubuh pria itu di atas hamparan pasir putih.

Sekilas netranya memandangi rupa pria itu. Tidak terlalu tinggi untuk seorang pria kebanyakan. Wajahnya tampan bak pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Helaian rambut merah pendek yang begitu menggoda. Ia dapat merasakan aura lembut yang dimiliki oleh pria itu.

Secara tak sadar wajah cantiknya sedikit memanas. Sengatan aneh menggetarkan tubuhnya. Tak sadar ia sudah memandangi sosok itu lebih dari waktu yang seharusnya.

Sontak tangannya menepuk keras pipi kirinya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari euforianya. Merasa tak aman dengan tempat asing, segera ia kembali masuk ke dalam laut. Berenang jauh meninggalkan pria itu yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, sang Duyung selalu berenang ke permukaan, demi melihat sosok yang ditolongnya waktu itu. Seolah tak pernah mengenal bosan dan lelah, ia terus memperhatikan sosok itu—dari balik batu karang tentunya.

Ia selalu merasa dadanya sesak, wajahnya selalu memanas saat melihat rupa tampan itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Ia selalu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya—tentu semua perempuan selalu melakukannya. Rasa aneh bersemanyam dalam batinnya.

Batu karang yang ditempatinya tak jauh dari tempat sosok itu. Dia terlihat sedang bermain bola berwarna putih, yang dilempar ke atas dan memukulnya ke arah lawan, melewati jaring yang membentang membelah lapangan permainan. Sosok itu memberikan pukulan keras terhadap bola itu, membuat laju bola putih itu begitu cepat. Lawannya bahkan tidak bisa menahan laju bola itu, sehingga bola itu lolos melewati garis batas lapangan.

Pemuda berambut _babyblue_ , lawan main dari sosok pemuda berambut merah itu, sedikit mengembangkan senyum tipis. “Poin untukku.”

“Itu hanya keberuntunganmu, Tetsuya,” sosok merah itu memandang tajam, seolah meremehkan lawan mainnya. Kembali bola putih itu dalam genggamannya, bersiap untuk melambungkannya ke lawannya.

Senyum tipis itu tak luntur dari paras Tetsuya, memandang bak nampan yang sering dibawa pelayannya di rumah sang Duyung, “kau tidak perlu semarah itu, Seijuurou.”

Sang Duyung berparas cantik itu memanggut pelan, sesekali memegang dagunya. “Jadi nama orang yang kutolong waktu itu adalah Seijuurou,” netra hijaunya sedikit berkilat bahagia.

Bola voli itu kembali terlambung melewati bentangan jaring net, bukannya jatuh di lapangan lawan justru permukaan bola voli itu menghantam keras wajah tampan Tetsuya. Sedikit terdengar ringisan sakit dari Tetsuya, jemarinya memegang sisi wajahnya yang lebam.

Seijuurou menghampiri Tetsuya yang terkapar di atas pasir putih. “Kau baik-baik saja? Apa pukulanku terlalu kencang?”

“Tidak. Itu sungguh hebat, Seijuurou.”

Tanpa sadar sang Duyung berceloteh sendiri, sayang tak dapat didengar oleh pemilik nama yang disebutnya.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. “Kau cukup hebat dalam bermain voli,” pujinya sekilas. Ia meraih tangan Seijuurou yang terulur padanya, berniat untuk membantunya berdiri. Pemuda _babyblue_ itu menepuk pelan celana pendek birunya, menyingkirkan pasir putih yang menempel pada celananya.

Jemari lentik Seijuurou kini memegang bola voli, kepalanya mendongak, netra merahnya menatap langit biru. Pilar sang surya menerpa wajah tampannya, membuat parasnya terlihat begitu indah.

“Ah, Seijuurou. Ketampananmu sungguh paripurna,” netranya menatap sayup, senyum terkembang manis di paras sang Duyung. Netra hijaunya sibuk menangkap bayangan sang pemuda merah. Waktu yang berjalan seolah ia indahkan begitu saja, ia tak ingin melewatkan seperdetikpun kesempatan besarnya kini.

Dadanya begitu sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergelora dalam hatinya. Sulit untuk diungkap dengan rangkaian kata. Sesaat netranya menatap jemari lentiknya, pikirannya sudah terbang entah ke mana.

“Apa ini … cinta?”

 

 

Tiba-tiba, tepat di sebelah batu karang tempat sembunyinya kini, memunculkan gelembung aneh. Membuat sang Duyung tersebut berkedip heran. Sesuatu menarik dirinya ke dalam laut. Bahkan tubuhnya diseret terlalu cepat hingga ia tak sempat berpegangan pada batu karang. Tenggelam dalam laut. Buih gelembung menjadi jejak mulutnya membuka tutup mengeluarkan angin.

Semasa tubuhnya diseret ke dalam laut, ia menghalangi cahaya masuk netranya. Kelopak matanya membiarkan kembali mendapat vitualiasi. Di depannya kini ada sosok Duyung lainnya, dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan sinar wajah sedikit marah. Sosok Duyung yang sangat familiar dalam benaknya.

“Bisa untuk tidak menarikku seperti tadi? Kau hanya membuatku kaget,” si Putri Duyung berkata sarkatik. Sontak dengan ekor duyungnya ia menampar keras pipi sosok yang menariknya paksa itu.

Yang ditampar memegangi pipi kirinya, sedikit meringis kesakitan. Terdengar kata _‘maaf’_ darinya. Jemarinya menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya, secara tidak langsung mengacak helaian rambut biru tuanya. “Shintarou, sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak berada di permukaan. Kau tahu risiko apa yang terjadi jika kau ketahuan oleh manusia-manusia itu?”

Pertanyaan dari sosok itu sedikit menusuk indera pendengarannya. “Memangnya kenapa? Kegiatan mereka sangat menarik bagiku. Tidak salah ‘kan kalau aku melihatnya beberapa saat, Daiki?”

Daiki—sosok _merman_ dengan ekor senada dengan rambutnya—mengendus kesal, sinar wajahnya seolah berbicara _‘apa serunya kegiatan manusia itu’_. Ia sedikit tertegun, selintas pikiran lewat dalam benaknya. “Tadi kau memandangi manusia yang berada di pantai itu?”

Shintarou tidak membalas. Sebuah sinar datar terpancar dalam  dirinya. Daiki bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

“Kau … menyukai laki-laki berambut merah itu?”

_Deg!_

Netranya memicing, menatap tajam Daiki, “kau mengintipku sejak lama?”

“Apa?” Daiki mengangkat kedua bahunya, “aku penasaran akan apa yang terjadi denganmu. Sudah berapa lama kau bertingkah aneh,” nada bicaranya seolah sedang bercanda, namun ada aura keseriusan di dalamnya. “Aku ulang pertanyaanku, Shintarou. Apa kau menyukai laki-laki itu?” seketika suaranya memberat.

“Dia menawan.”

“Shintarou, jangan alihkan pembicaraan.”

“Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan,” netra Shintarou sekilas melihat kawanan ikan bersisik merah melewati mereka berdua, mengheningkan waktu hanya dalam seperkian detik, “aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang.”

Sang _Merman_ langsung bisa menangkap inti pembicaraan Shintarou yang mengarah ke mana. “Sudah kuduga, kau menyukainya.”

Wajah polos ditunjukkan oleh Shintarou, “memangnya salah aku menyukai Seijuurou?” netra hijaunya menatap Daiki seolah tidak bersalah dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada lawan biacaranya kini.

 _Merman_ berambut biru tua itu berkacak pinggang. “Tentu saja salah, kau dan dia adalah sosok yang berbeda. Tempat hidup kalian saja sudah berbeda.”

“Tapi apa salahnya aku menyukainya? Aku ingin hidup bersamanya,” Shintarou tetap bersikukuh dengan pemikirannya kini.

“Memang kau bisa bisa ke atas—hanya beberapa menit, tapi dia tak bisa bernapas dalam air. Mungkin kau bisa bernapas di sana, belum tentu kau bisa muncul terus dan _dekat_ dengannya,” sebuah teori singkat dilontarkan oleh seorang Daiki kepada Putri Duyung di depannya.

Terlihat Shintarou bergeming, bermain dalam khayalannya, tak mempedulikan sekitarnya—termasuk mengindahkan ucapan Daiki. Sukses membuat _Merman_ itu mendecih kesal.

“Dasar keras kepala,” ujar Daiki singkat sebelum meninggalkan Shintarou bermain dalam alam sadarnya sendiri.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Lantunan melodi merdu lolos dari bibir marun Shintarou. Ikan-ikan berbagai spesies berlalu-lalang tak sengaja mendengar lantunan suara merdu Shintarou, mereka menikmati setiap lantunan nada itu. Terlihat jelas Duyung cantik itu hatinya tengah bermekaran bunga.

Dari balik batu karang, dari kejahuan, Daiki bersembunyi, memperhatikan setiap aktivitas Shintarou kini. Ia mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi. Bahkan hampir saja ia meninju batu koral di dekatnya. Sesaat ia menarik napas, mengatur emosinya sebaik mungkin.

“Tak mungkin kubiarkan harapan Shintarou itu terwujud,” Daiki berkata pada dirinya sendiri. “Kita adalah keluarga terpandang yang berhak mengatur lautan sekehendak hati. Makhluk-makhluk laut adalah prajurit dan pelayan kita. Semua penghuni lautan mengabdi pada kita,” sejenak netranya kembali menatap Shintarou masih melantunkan melodi merdu, dan juga kini beberapa ikan kecil mengelilinginya, “tak akan kubiarkan _hal_ ini berlanjut. Tanggung jawab Ayahanda tidak akan kunodai.”

Daiki mengibas ekornya, berenang menjauh dari tempat bersembunyinya tadi. Sorot matanya menajam, begitu penuh dengan ambisi.

Walau banyak penghuni lautan tahu bahwa Daiki adalah penguasa lautan ini, tapi _Merman_ satu itu selalu bersikap seolah itu bukan jabatannya kini. Bahkan mahkota saja ia tak ingin memakainya hingga sekarang. _Trident_ sebagai lambang kekuasannya jarang ia bawa.

Sungguh penguasa yang rendah hati.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Tawa jahat kecil lolos dari mulutnya. Parasnya tak tampak, tersembunyi.  Terdapat memandangi bola kristal yang mengambang sendiri, memantulkan replika Daiki dan Shintarou dalam aktivitasnya tadi. Sekitarnya begitu kelam mencekam. Hanya benda itu yang memberikan secercah sinar dalam penjuru itu. Pilar cahayanya membiaskan parasnya—walau tidak semuanya,  terlihat seringai jahat terukir di wajahnya. Ia juga memiliki ekor berwarna merah tua pada bagian bawahnya.

“Kau benar sekali, Daiki. Adikmu itu—Shintarou—tak boleh tinggal di atas air, bersama manusia.”

Seringai itu masih belum luntur dari parasnya. Suaranya begit berat. “Tapi, sebagai raja, kau begitu egois, Daiki. Kasihan Shintarou, tidak bisa berjumpa dengan pujaan hatinya,” bola kristal itu kini memunculkan replika Daiki, “raja serakah tak boleh menjadi raja, kasihan rakyatnya.”

Ia mengibaskan ekornya. Beranjak pergi, membiarkan bola kristalnya yang masih memancarkan  secercah cahaya itu megambang. Seringai masih terukir segar. “Tenang, Shintarou, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari penderitaan raja egoismu itu.”

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Rutinitas baru bagi seorang Putri Shintarou, naik ke permukaan air, mengintip kegiatan Seijuurou di siang terik. Mendaratkan bokongnya pada batu karang yang dapat menyembunyikan tubuh duyungnya. Walau tak terbesit sedikit pemikiran, _dia ingin dilihat Seijuurou_.

Apa salah Shintarou berharap seperti itu? Hei, semua orang layak berharap apa yang ia inginkan—walau terkadang harapan itu berakhir pupus.

Namun, kalau ia tetap memaksa ingin terlihat oleh Seijuurou, risiko yang menghadangnya terlalu besar—nyawanya menjadi kontra ekspektasi.

Semua kaum Manusia pasti tahu, kaum Duyung adalah salah satu spesies makhluk hidup yang unik, keberadaannya pun langka—bagi kaum Manusia.

Diabadikan dalam rekaman bergambar yang manusia awam menyebutnya foto. Dibunuh, dijadikan sebagai bahan penelitian kaum Manusia. Kasus lebih buruknya lagi? Dijadikan pajangan dengan sengaja dimatikan fungsi organnya lalu dibekukan dengan zat-zat kimia tertentu agar dagingnya tak terserang bakteri.

Membayangkanya saja Shintarou sudah mual. Maka dari itu Putri Duyung itu selalu berhati-hati agar sosoknya tak dilihat oleh kaum Manusia.

Sesaat netra hijaunya menatap Seijuurou yang kembali memainkan permainan voli, dengan Tetsuya lagi, tentunya. Walau dari kejauhan, namun netranya bisa melihat jelas pancaran sinar mata merah milik Seijuurou. Sinar mata yang jarang ia temukan, bahkan dalam negerinya sendiri sekalipun.

Duyung itu langsung menarik garis kesimpulan; Seijuurou orang yang baik. Bahkan jika sekalipun Shintarou muncul dengan sosok Duyung sekalipun, pemuda tampan itu tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadanya.

“Seijuurou, bisa berhenti melakukan _smash_ -mu? Kapan aku mendapat poin kalau begini terus?”

Seijuurou melakukan beberapa gerakan statis, guna untuk merilekskan badannya sehabis memukul bola voli itu. “Kau harus bisa mem- _block_ _smash_ dariku, Tetsuya. Padahal pukulanku tidak keras, lho.”

“Itu pendapatmu. Bagiku _smash_ -mu begitu keras. Bahkan lebam berkat _smash_ -mu saja masih belum hilang,” rutuknya sembari mengelus pipi kanannya, terdapat luka lebam di sana.

“Maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Tetsuya mengambil kembali bola voli itu, bersiap melambungkannya di udara, “ayo mulai lagi.”

Lengkungan senyum bahagia tercetak di paras cantik Shintarou, tawa kecil muncul, desiran angin menyapa kulit putihnya. “Seijuurou bisa saja bersikap santai begitu.”

Sontak ia meloncat ke dalam air. Sudah cukup ia memaandangi sang pujaan hati. Jika berlama-lama takut hal yang tidak diinginkan benar-benar terjadi pada diirnya. Sedikit ia berenang menjauhi permukaan.

Entah kenapa pikirannya terbesit perkataan Daiki beberapa hari lalu, yang cukup membuatnya terdiam sesaat. Ia menggerutu kesal. Ia merasa tidak terima. Hidupnya seolah diatur oleh sang Kakak.

“Memangnya apa salahnya aku hidup dengan Seijuurou? Jika aku mempunyai kaki, maka aku pasti bisa bertemu dan hidup bersama—eh?” Shintarou tertegun, berkedip sesaat. Menyadari sesuatu dalam celotehannya tadi.

“Kaki?” Shintarou memegang dagunya. Membuat beberapa asumsi dalam kepalanya, menciptakan sebuah gagasan baru yang akan berguna untuknya. “Itu dia! Jika aku punya kaki, maka aku bisa langsung bertemu Seijuurou tanpa sosok Duyungku.”

Putri Duyung cantik itu begitu antusias, namun keantusiannya terhenti seketika. “Tunggu, di mana aku bisa mendapatkan sepasang kaki?” Kembali ia berpikir, lebih tepatnya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. “Kak Daiki pernah bilang kalau di lautan ini ada seorang penyihir, mungkin jika aku ke sana, aku bisa mendapatkan kaki.”

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Putri Duyung berekor hijau itu terus mengibaskan ekornya. Berennag menuju tempat yang tak diketahui olehnya. Begitu sunyi untuknya.

Pasir terlihat agak cokelat dikarenakan pantulan cahaya minim. Bebatuan karang mengelilingi, beberapa batu koral merah tua mendapingi batu karang itu. Penghuni lautan bersembunyi di antara bebatuan, mata kecil mereka merah menyala, menatap tajam pada makhluk baru masuk ke wilayah mereka. Seolah mereka siap menerkam Shintarou kapan saja.

Gadis itu menelan liurnya, seketika tenggorokannya kering. Jemarinya meremas pelan, menyalurkan rasa takutnya dalam genggamannya. Sirip ekor hijaunya terus ia kibaskan, berenang ke depan dengan perasaan cemas. Tempat ini cukup membuatnya merinding sesaat.

Netranya menyapu sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu, berharap ia menemukannya di sini. Sedikit tersentak saat ada sosok berjubah hitam tiba-tiba menghadang dirinya, membuat ia mundur.

“Tenang, kau tidak usah takut, Shintarou.”

Saraf Shintarou seketika menegang, netranya sedikit menatap horor sosok misterius di depannya. “D-Dari mana kau tahu namaku?”

“Kau’kan adik dari sang Raja Lautan Daiki, tentu semuanya tahu tentang kau.” Sosok misterius itu berkacak pinggang, “lagipula, apa tidak _capek_ memandangi sosok pujaan hatimu di balik batu karang?”

Putri Duyung itu menyerngit curiga. _Pertanyaan yang_ to the point _sekali_. Sudah sewajarnya seorang gadis harus tetap waspada pada sosok aneh di depannya. “Apa maumu?”

Sirip si sosok misterius itu mendayung kencang. Ia langsung meregap tubuh sang putri dari pinggang tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Ekornya meilit pada ekor Shintarou. Wajahnya menumpu pada bahu kanan gadis itu. Seringai melebar di wajahnya yang tersembunyi di tudung hitamnya. Membuat Shintaro bergidik ngeri.

“Yah, aku juga tahu rasanya mencintai itu menyakitkan. Apalagi kalau orang itu, yang kita cintai, tidak akan membalas perasaan kita … sampai kapanpun … selamanya ….”

Menyerngit heran. Suaranya memang terdengar datar. Namun dari kalimat-kalimatnya, Shintarou bisa merasa sakit yang terselip darinya. Seakan, pernah merasakan atau mengalaminya. Sekali dalam seumur hidup.

“Aku juga berada di pihakmu. Jangan takut.”

_Justru suara datarnya yang membuatku tidak yakin, kalau tidak ada tabiat darinya._

Seringai tipis nampak di paras sosok misterius itu. “Mau tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan sepasang kaki?” sengaja ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. “Tentu saja, dengan sebuah perjanjian.”

Shintarou berusaha menelan air liurnya sendiri. “Perjanjian … apa?” tanyanya bingung.

“Dasar, itu kata umum yang sering kudengar kalau ada penawaran pada awal pembicaraan,” tangan duyung misterius itu menjamah pipi Shintarou. Mengelusnya seakan memegangnya secara hati-hati. Ibaratnya seperti menyentuh sebuah guci berukiran mewah yang berdebu. Begitu putih nan mulus. “Tukar ekormu dengan sepasang kaki.”

Pupil netra Putri Duyung itu melebar, suara duyung misterius itu, yang langsung masuk menusuk gendang telinganya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. “T-tukar ekorku?”

“Ya, dan risikonya bukan hanya kau kehilangan ekormu. Suaramu akan hilang, dan matamu akan kabur pemandangannya,” sosok itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Sesaat sosok misterius itu berdengung kecil, “tapi, untuk membuat sihir ini bekerja, kau harus mendapatkan cinta orang yang kau idamkan. Kakimu, akan menjadi sebuah kaki permanen, kau akan menjadi manusia, selamanya.”

Pernyataan sosok itu membuat adik sang Raja Lautan itu melongo. Sinar kerlap-kerlip mengitari sirip ekor hijau milik Shintarou. Ia dapat melihat ekor miliknya yang berubah menjadi kaki. Salah satu alat gerak manusia multifungsi; berjalan, berenang, melompat, apapun yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh kaum Duyung. Senyum simpul sekilas tercetak di wajahnya.

“Heh, kau pikir aku memberikan kaki itu dengan gratis? Ada tantangannya.”

Sesaat sukses membuat Shintarou mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, “apa? Jangan bilang untuk mengambil mahkota dan _trident_ Kak Daiki! Sudah banyak duyung yang mengincar kedudukannya hanya karena ingin membantuku! Aku tidak mau!”

Tangan sosok misterius itu mencengkeram lengan Shintarou—yang mulai emosi—dengan kasar, “tenanglah. Tentu tidak. Aku hanya perlu, kau bisa mendapat ciuman sejati dari pujaanmu selama sehari dari besok,” ia memamerkan bola kristalnya pada Putri Duyung itu, yang kini memantulkan replika sosok pria berambut merah pendek tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebal.

Wajah sang Putri Duyung seketika memanas. “M-mana mungkin bisa secepat itu!”

Bola kristal itu berhenti bersinar. Benda itu kembali ia masukkan dalam jubah hitamnya. “Toleransinya bisa kutambah menjadi tiga hari. Pembayarannya bisa ditambah dengan … nyawamu.”

Pernyataan si sosok itu semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia terus berperang batin, apa yang harus dilakukannya kini. “Tapi kalau aku tidak bisa mendapat ciumannya?”

“Bukankah tadi sudah mengatakannya? Tentu saja nyawamu sebagai bayarannya,” duyung berjubah hitam itu menjauhkan diri dari Shintarou. “Daripada tersiksa karena cinta kalian takkan pernah bersemi—lebih baik mati, ‘kan?” Sesaat netra merahnya menatap sosok duyung cantik itu, sinar keraguan terpancar dari matanya, “kau yakin bisa melakukannya?”

Jemarinya memegang ujung dagu lancipnya. Netranya memandang ke bawa sesaat. Membiarkan dirinya berperang batin, memikirkan kosenkueksi dan sebagainya. Tentu ia tak akan main ambil pemberian orang tanpa pikir panjang. Sejenak ia berkeringat dingin, membayangkan nyawanya harus menjadi taruhan. Namun … _Shintarou ingin berbincang dengan Seijuurou, walau sebentar_.

“Menahan cinta itu menyakitkan. Kau percaya kau bisa melupakannya, setelah momen kau selalu mengingat kebiasaanya sampai-sampai kau selalu ke permukaan air deminya?” sosok itu bertanya, berencana untuk melunakkan suasana agar tidak terlalu mengcekam.

“… lebih baik mencobanya, kan?” tanya sang putri ragu.

Sosok itu mengangguk pelan. “Kau tidak akan mengganggu siapapun, termasuk kakakmu. Dia ‘kan raja, jadi tidak perlu kaukhawatirkan.”

“Aku mau.”

Sosok itu menyeringai dalam hati. Shitarou termakan bujukan setan. Ia paham risikonya, namun sejak awal ia sudah masuk perangkap terlarang. Mencintai kaum Manusia, yang merupakan pelanggaran besar bagi kaum Duyung.. Kehidupan abadi dalam air hanya membuahkan rasa penasaran yang tak kunjung henti kepada sang pujaan hari dunia atas.

“Jika berkenan, bolehkan aku menyanyi untuk terakhir kalinya? Tiga hari, ya ….”

Sosok itu mengangguk pelan, sebagai bentuk isyarat memberikan izin pada Shintarou. Sang putri mulai melantunkan melodi indahnya, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terbius. Si Misterius itu menatap sang Putri dari kejauhan, memandang datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya kini.

Ketika Shinatrou telah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, cahaya kerlap-kerlip mengerubungi tubuh rampingnya. Sementara pemuda bertudung itu mengadahkan tangannya. Ajaib, kumpulan cahaya itu mengelilingi tangannya seakan sudah tahu mereka harus berpulang ke mana. Membentuk sebuah bilah pisau dengan ornament indah pada bagian pangkalnya.

“Jujur saja, aku tak percaya kau benar-benar menyepakatinya,” ia mulai mengambil posisi, siap untuk _memberikan_ kaki pada sang putri.  “Semoga kau berhasil, mendapatkan cintanya.”

Shintarou membuka matanya seiring cahaya yang memudar. Gadis itu merasakan udara sekitar sesak. Terbatuk, mengeluarkan buih-buih air. Instingnya untuk menyuruh anggota geraknya berenang cepat menuju permukaan. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan pergerakan renang yang melambat. Setelah ekornya kini berubah … menjadi sepasang kaki.

“Kalau kau butuh kehadiranku, panggil namaku dari dalam hatimu saat di  depan genangan air, Shintarou.”

Sang gadis bisa mendengar jelas perintah pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan ucapannya.

“Sebut saja namaku, **Taiga** ,” saat itu juga sosok berjubah hitam itu lenyap kehadirannya. Meninggalkan Shintarou yang bersikeras memeuhi pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya.

_Aku mendapatkan kaki. Pemuda asing itu tidak mengingkari persetujuannya._

Setelahnya, Shintarou muncul ke permukaan air. Segera saja otaknya berjalan untuk mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mulutnya ia buka lebar-lebar, merebut segala udara yang kini menjadi kebutuhannya. Keberuntungan apa juga yang membuat tangannya berhasil menjamah batu karang d isana.

Kepalanya terasa berputar. Sekelilingnya terlihat pudar. Gadis itu tidak kuat lagi memertahankan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya tumbang, jatuh di atas pasir putih lembut seolah tempat tidur nan empuk. Kelopak matanya sayup, pandangannya kabur.

“S-Seijuurou!”

Gadis berambut hijau itu mendengar jelas suara seseorang yang memanggil nama pujaannya. Suara berat yang dikenalnya selalu bersama dengan Seijuurouu.

"Bantu aku! Ada orang lemas disini!"

Shintarou tersenyum sinis dalam benaknya. _Padahal aku tak ingin membuat kesan buruk di pertemuan pertama kita._

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

 _Merman_ berhelaikan rambut biru tua itu terduduk pada singgasana kerajaan. Bertopang dagu dengan sikut menyangga pada sisi singgasananya itu, netranya memandang sekitar laut yang penuh akan gerombolan makhluk hidup. Ia tak merasa nyaman duduk di singgasana itu, kegelisahan tercetak jelas dalam raut parasnya.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan?” gumamnya pada diri sendiri. “Shintarou pasti tidak lama akan terlihat oleh kaum Manusia. Aku khawatir padanya ….”

"Lambat laun kekhawatiran tuan akan muncul."

Atau ada orang lain yang turut bersuara. Ada seekor duyung dengan ekor kuning terang. Bentuk rambut berwarna senada dengan ekornya jatuh terlihat rapi. Memakai kacamata manusia berbentuk kotak dengan _frame_ hitam. Dia kini berdiam di sebelah rajanya anggun, tampak seperti asisten pribadi yang pantas untuk kebanggaan seorang raja lautan.

“Suatu saat Shintarou akan mencari celah bagaimana bertemu dengan orang itu,” lanjut pemuda itu. “Saat itu terjadi, apa yang akan Tuan lakukan?”

Daiki membuang wajah dari pemuda itu sambil mendesah. “Tolong carikan Shintarou untukku, Ryouta. Aku harus bicara dengannya. Empat mata, dan ini sangat penting.”

“Sesuai perintah Anda, Yang Mulia,” ujarnya sembari membungkuk. Duyung bernama Ryouta itu mendayung ekornya, berenang keluar area istana.

Daiki mengendus kesal. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran singgasananya. Netranya sesekali melihat sekelilingnya. Dua pilar batu menjulang di kedua sisinya, tanaman sulur laut mengelilingi pilar itu. Batu koral yang menghiasi di sekitarnya. Beberapa kerang mutiara dapat terlihat jelas dari tempatnya kini.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan Shintarou ada atau tidak, seharusnya begitu,” Daiki menyenderkan kepalanya pada sanggahan singgasana. Kembali ia melihat sekitar lautan yang dikelilingi hewan-hewan laut juga berbegai tumbuhannya.

“Aku hanya merasa iri saja padanya. Kenapa Shintarou bisa jatuh cinta? Apa karena dia perempuan? Dan aku tak berhak untuk mencintai …?”

Tak sadar bulir air mata muncul dari sudut matanya.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Gadis itu bergerak tak nyaman. Suaranya kecil nyaris tak terdengar oleh sebuah ruangan dengan lebar yang setara dengan setengah lapangan basket itu. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, berusaha agar kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna, mendapati dirinya diselimuti dan ditidurkan pada suatu ranjang. Aroma mawar menyerbak, sedikit membuat jiwa tenang bagi gadis bernetra hijau itu.

Tubuhnya menggeliat ingin keluar dari selimut. Tanpa sengaja, sebuah gelas kaca di sana terjatuh sampai menimbulkan suara gemerisik besar. Adrenalin Shintarou berdebar kencang, menatap sedikit horor pada pecahan kaca itu.

_“Astaga! Aku membuat keributan.”_

Tertegun. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal. Kini ia dalam ruangan udara pengap, volume suaranya bisa menjadi berkali-kali besar. Lalu, apa yang ia pandangnya kini menjadi buram, padahal biasanya pandangannya jernih. Ia menyilangkan tangan di dada, sedikit berdebat dengan batinnya. Seperti ada satu hal yang ia lupakan.

Mencoba Shintarou mengeluarkan suara, namun nihil. Pita suaranya tidak bergetar sama sekali—

— _itu dia!_

Ia gelagapan. Tanpa disadari, tubuhnya bergeser hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sedikit bersyukur bokongnya tak mendarat di bidang di mana pecahan beling gelas itu berada, meski nyaris dekat.

Gadis hijau itu bangkit. Mencoba untuk berdiri tegak, namun usahanya nihil. Sepasang kaki barunya masih bergetar hebat, kian bergetar saat ia memaksa untuk berdiri. Kembali ia terduduk di bidang lantai. Kedua kakinya yang tadi dicobanya ia luruskan. Tertunduk lemas. Sekilas ia memandangi tubuhnya. Tubuh rampingnya kini terbalut kaus hijau polos lengan tanggung, celana pendek merah bata menutupi hingga paha. Ia terka kalau yang dipakainya kini adalah baju yang seharusnya dikenakan oleh kaum adam. Balutan perban putih pada kedua lengan tangan dan kepalanya, sedikit dibuat heran mengapa dirinya harus diperban—padahal tidak ada luka serius di tubuhnya.

Netranya bergulir memandangi ruangan itu, walau buram sekalipun ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan agar bayangan tepat jatuh di retina matanya. Dinding bercatkan biru laut, membuat seakan ruangan itu begitu luas. Deretan guci berukiran mahal yang terpajang rapi di beberapa sudut ruangan, mempercantik ruangan. Lemari pintu dua di dekatnya terlihat memakai kayu berkualitas mahal. Terdapat cermin ukuran setinggi manusia kebanyakan terpajang di salah satu daun pintu lemari. Iseng ia bergerak beringsut-ingsut menuju cermin itu. Melihat pantulan cahaya dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

Kembali ia tersentak hebat. Benaknya terbesit satu masalah yang kini menghadangnya. Mencoba untuk berdiri, namun ia mendaratkan kembali bokongnya pada bidang lantai.

_“Aku masih belum bisa menggunakan kaki, bagaimana ini—?”_

Suara berat sosok berjubah hitam itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya.

 _Kalau kau butuh kehadiranku, panggil namaku dari dalam hatimu saat_ _di_ _depan genangan air, Shintarou._

Netra hijaunya menatap bidang yang terdapat pecahan sang gelas, terdapat genangan air kecil yang ditumpahkan oleh sang gelas. Ia pun mendekati tumpahan air itu. Berharap ada secercah harapan jikalau Shintarou bisa memanggilnya dengan ini.

_“Taiga! Taiga! Aku butuh bantuanmu!”_

Terdapat cahaya kelap-kelip dalam genangan itu, sesaat kemudian memudar, menunculkan replika bayangan sosok berjubah hitam itu. Terlihat kini kepalanya tak tertudungi, membiarkan parasnya terlihat jelas oleh Shintarou. Ia memiliki rambut merah pendek, netra senada dengan warna rambutnya, perwatakannya tegas.

Sesaat Shintarou menelan liurnya. _Responnya begitu cepat_. Kini tergantikan dengan kedua netranya terbelalak senang.

“Butuh bantuan apa dariku, Shintarou?” pertanyaan yang langsung ke inti sekali dari Taiga.

_“Kau bisa mendengarku?”_

Sosok di sana sedikit menghela kasar. “Anggap saja aku bisa mendengarmu.”

 _“Kau tidak bilang kalau aku harus terbiasa dulu menggunakan kaki!”_ Netra Shintarou sedikit mendelik marah, yang terarah pada sosok replika dalam genangan air kecil itu. Langsung menuju inti.

Taiga mengacak kasar helaian rambut merah pendeknya, sinar wajahnya sedikit kesal, kedua netranya terpejam. “Awalnya kau tidak mengerti bagaimana menggunakan ekor Duyungmu, ‘kan? Butuh beberapa waktu untuk membiasakan diri agar kau bisa bebas berenang tanpa dibimbing orang lain,” ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, “manusia juga begitu; mereka tidak langsung bisa menggunakan kaki mereka dengan baik, butuh waktu agar manusia dapat menggunakan organ tubuh multifungsi itu.”

Sesaat gadis hijau itu berkedip, sebelum akhirnya memanggut kecil. _“Intinya, aku perlu belajar agar aku bisa memakai kaki ini?”_ pertanyaan Shintarou langsung disambut dengan anggukan kepala Taiga—sebagai jawaban _ya_ atas pertanyaannya itu.

Sinar wajah Shintarou mulai masam, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, netranya sedikit bergetar kecil, _“tapi … bagaimana aku bisa berkencan dengan Seijuurouu?”_

Sosok replika nun jauh di sana mengendus kasar, netranya menatap heran pada sosok gadis—Duyung—yang ia tolong beberapa jam yang lalu. “Itu urusanmu,” nada suaranya begitu datar, lebih terdengar cuek, “salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tidak berpikir panjang dengan pilihanmu itu? Aku hanya memenuhi keinginanmu saja dalam masalah ini ….”

Shintarou tertunduk, memandang genangan air tempat ia berkomunikasi dengan Taiga, menatap kosong pada genangan itu. Seperti ada rasa berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Sementara Taiga, memasang wajah heran, netranya membiarkan menangkap bayangan Shintarou. Sesaat sebelum tatapan Taiga melunak.

“Baik, baik! Aku akan mengajarimu berjalan,” Taiga kembali mengacak kasar rambutnya, sempat ia sedikit mengumpat kesal, berharap Shintarou tak mendengar umpatannya.

Gadis itu berkedip sesaat. Jemarinya meraba daun telinga kirinya, memastikan indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi sempurna, alih-alih ia salah mendengar tuturan yang diucap oleh sang Penyihir itu. _“Kau, tidak sedang kesurupan, ‘kan?”_

“Tentu saja tidak!” nada Taiga meninggi, ia berkacak pinggang, memberikan tatapan kesal pada Shintarou, “padahal aku baru kali ini menolong orang lebih dari apa yang dijanjikan, tapi kau jawab seperti itu,” laki-laki itu mengendus kesal, kemudian membuang wajahnya ke samping, “kalau tak mau kubantu, ya sudah.”

Taiga berniat untuk pergi, berniat untuk memutuskan sambungan kepada Shintarou—gadis itu tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh sang Penyihir itu. _“Tunggu!”_

Netra merah gelap Taiga melirik ke samping, menatap gadis hijau itu, bertanya lewat sinar netra yang ditunjukkannya kini.

Netra hijau Shintarou menatap lantai berkeramik putih, _“maaf. A-aku hanya tidak percaya kalau orang sepertimu akan membantuku untuk hal seperti itu,”_ jemari lentiknya meremas pelan celana pendeknya.

Sementara Taiga, yang masih setia berdiri di depan bola kristal—yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung komunikasi dengan Shintarou kini—menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Ah, tidak apa. Aku juga agak sedikit heran dengan keputusanku ini.”

Keheningan masuk dalam ruang di antara mereka, tak ada yang menyerukan suaranya, ataupun saling pandang. Sibuk dengan batinnya sendiri. Entah hal apa yang kini mereka pikirkan.

Tidak sampai Shintarou menyerukan suara lembutnya. _“H-Hei ….”_

Taiga menoleh, menunggu lawan bicaranya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

_“Kenapa aku tak bisa melihat bayanganmu dengan jelas?”_

“Apa?”

Sekilas kelopak mata Shintarou berkedip. _“Bukan hanya kau, semua yang kulihat sekarang terlihat blur. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas,”_ rengeknya sembari menutup sepasang alat virtualisasinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sang Penyihir memegang pelan dagunya, sibuk berperan batin dengan hatinya, mengubrak-abrik semua memori otaknya, mencari informasi penting dari dalam sana. Taiga sedikit terhenyak. Baru saja sebuah hipotesis lewat benaknya. _Nampaknya karena sihirnya Shintarou terkena miopia_.

Sesaat Taiga mengendus kasar. “Ya, aku harus tanggung jawab.” Ia menjentikkan jarinya. Seperti sulap, kini di genggaman Shintarou terdapat sebuah benda yang memiliki sepasang lensa cekung yang diberi _frame_ hitam.

Tentu sang gadis berkedip bingung. _“Ini … apa?”_

“Kacamata,” bahkan suara Taiga masih begitu datar setelah ia memberikan barang asing bagi Shintarou, “alat yang biasa digunakan manusia jika ada masalah dengan matanya, seperti kau sekarang.”

Netra hijau Shintarou sesaat menatap benda asing yang disebut kacamata itu. Inisiatif ia mencobanya—menyelipkan gagang kacamatanya di telinganya. Melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin di dekatnya, membuat wajah cantiknya sedikit memerah. _“A-aku … tidak buruk aku memakai kacamata.”_

Taiga sedikit berdeham, wajahnya ia palingkan. “Y-Ya, kau terlihat cantik dengan itu,” gumamnya tak jelas, berharap lawan bicaranya tak mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Kembali gadis—yang sebelumnya—Duyung itu menatap Taiga. _“Terima kasih karena kau mau menolongku,”_ ia torehkan lengkungan senyuman pada paras ayunya.

Sukses membuat Taiga kembali berdeham kecil. “Besok aku akan mulai mengajarimu berjalan, di hutan dekat villa ini. Jangan lupa,” gagapnya. Perlahan bayangan Taiga tak tertampak pada genangan air kecil itu—ia sudah memutuskan komunikasinya.

Lengkungan bibir Shintarou masih setia di parasnya, kemudian pudar saat indera pendengarnya menangkao suara derapan dari luar. _Ada seseorang menuju ke mari!_

Adrenalinnya terpacu. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya. _Tak mungkin dia membiarkan mereka melihat dirinya dalam kondisi seperti itu._ Tubuhnya seketika kaku, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya kini.

Pintu kayu ruangan itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua sosok pria yang sangat tak asing dalam memorinya. Dua pria yang menolongnya saat kali pertamanya mendapat sepasang kaki. Sukses membuat Shintarou meremas dada kirinya, meremas helaian yang menutupi tubuhnya. Di sana tiba-tiba terasa sesak, kaum Duyung tak pernah punya riwayat penyakit asma atau sejenisnya—itu yang Shintarou dengar dari Ryouta.

Pria berambut merah pendek mendekatinya. Sinar kekhawatiran terpancar dari paras tampannya. “Kau tak apa?”

Gadis berambut sebahu itu mengangguk pelan. Ingin menyerukan suaranya, namun ia ingat suaranya telah _diambil_ dalam sebuah _perjanjian_ dengan Taiga sebelumnya.

“Tetsuya,” suara Seijuurou membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut biru itu, yang semenjak tadi bergeming di ambang pintu, “bantu aku membopong gadis ini ke kasur.”

Tak ingin menolak, Tetsuya segera mendekati Seijuurouu, menuruti perintahnya. Ia mengangkat sepasang kaki _baru_ Shintarou, sementara Seijuurou mengangkat tubuh Shintarou dengan menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya pada ketiak Shintarou. Cukup membuat wajah gadis itu memanas.

Sukses kedua pemuda tampan itu membawa tubuh Shintarou kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Seijuurou duduk di tepi tempat tidur, terlihat seperti tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Netra biru Tetsuya sekilas menatap Shintarou sebelum netranya menemukan pecahan gelas berantakan di atas permukaan lantai. Segera pemuda itu mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk membersihkan pecahan itu. _Bahaya juga ‘kan kalau dibiarkan begitu saja._

“Siapa namamu?” tanpa menoleh Seijuurou membuka pembicaraan, walau suaranya begitu datar, namun gadis itu dapat mengetahui rasa keingintahuan terselip di antara nada suaranya.

 _Andaikan aku bisa berbicara_ , Shintarou tersenyum pahit.

Netra merah Seijuurou menatap lawan bicaranya, memandangnya dengan penuh heran, “kau diam saja?”

Gadis berkacamata itu menggerakkan bibir mungilnya, memaksa suaranya keluar, walau ia tahu suaranya tak ‘kan keluar sekalipun. Berusaha berbicara dengan sang Pujaan Hati, berharap ia dapat mengerti gerakan bibirnya.

Kening Seijuurou berkedut, menyadari satu hal yang ganjal, “kau … bisu?”

Seperti ada petir menyambar hatinya kini. Pertanyaan itu sungguh bagaikan tombak yang kini tertancap dalam hatinya. Shintarou tak mungkin bisa menyangkal hal itu. Sebagai jawaban, kepalanya ia anggukkan—dengan berat hati.

Pria berhelaikan merah menyala itu memandang Shintarou penuh arti. Berhasil membuat kembali rona merah menjalar di kedua sudut wajahnya.

“Lantas bagaimana kami memanggilmu?” Seijuurou bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tetsuya, yang kini sedang berkutat dengan sapu dan pengki yang berisi pecahan gelas, tak sengaja mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya itu. “Kau tahu, Sei. Warna rambut dan mata gadis itu membuatku terlintas satu kata.”

Alis Seijuurou bertautan, netranya bersinar seolah meminta jawaban lebih. Dan Tetsuya mengetahuinya. Segera pemuda _babyblue_ itu melanjutkan ucapannya. “ _Midorima_. Artinya hijau, ‘kan? Bagaimana untuk sementara waktu, kita bisa memanggilnya Midorima—hingga kita tahu identitas lengkapnya,” pemuda itu berdiri, menatap datar Seijuurou, “bagaimana?”

 _“Midorima, ya … nama yang tidak buruk untukku,”_ Shintarou menyemangati dirinya. Terlihat gadis itu mengangguknya kepalanya dengan penuh antusias.

Kedua pemuda itu melihat keantusiasan satu-satunya gadis dalam ruangan itu. Sesaat sepasang netra mereka saling bertemu, berbicara lewat tatapan netra mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

“Baiklah. Kami panggil kau Midorima untuk sementara,” senyum hangat menghiasi paras tampan Tetsuya, tatapannya melunak. “Panggil saja aku Tetsuya, dan pria di dekatmu itu Seijuurou. Salam kenal.”

Pemuda di dekat Shintarou sedikit mendecih pelan, sebelum tatapannya melunak. Netranya menatap hangat gadis itu. “Salam kenal, Midorima. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tinggallah sementara di villa ini. Ya, setidaknya sampai kami tahu asal-usulmu.”

 _“Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk tinggal di sini selama ada kau!”_   jeritan Shintarou tak tertahan dalam benaknya. Ia memanggut, sebagai jawaban _ya_ terhadap pernyataan Seijuurou sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, hawa ruangan itu tiba-tiba terisi dengan suasana penuh riang. Mereka bertiga terjebak dalam hawa tersebut. Suasana hangat seperti itu membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Seijuurou melontarkan beberapa kalimat, kemudian suara tawa ringan Tetsuya, dan cekikikan kecil Shintarou—yang tak bersuara—menyusul.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Decitan piring yang baru dibilas air membuat ia senang. Sekilas lengkungan bibir disediakan di sebelah wastafel. Jemarinya membenarkan poni birunya yang sedikit berantakan, sebelum netranya beralih menatap sosok merah tengah terduduk di meja makan, dengan secangkir kopi menemaninya di sana.

Makan malam yang dibuatnya cukup membuat gadis yang muncul di tengah mereka merasa senang. Senyum hangat Midorima saat selesai makan masih terbayang dalam benaknya. Membuat ukiran senyum kembali dibuat Tetsuya.

Suasana di antara mereka terlalu sepi. Berniat Tetsuya mengatakan sesuatu—walau ia tak tahu harus bagaimana cara membuka pembicaraan. Tidak sampai suara berat Seijuurou menginterupsi.

“Aku merasa ada sesuatu dari Midorima.”

_Eh?_

Tetsuya berbalik, melangkah pelan kakinya menuju meja makan, menarik tempat duduk yang membuatnya nyaman ketika ia duduki. Netranya kembali menatap pria satunya, dengan sinar kebingungan mengiringinya. Terlihat jemari telunjuk Seijuurou terselip di telinga cangkir, membawa cangkir itu dekat pada bibirnya, lalu menyeruput isinya. Keduanya saling memandang datar, namun ada hawa panas menyergap mereka.

Helaan napas singkat dikeluarkan Seijuurou. “Ya, aku memang tak yakin dengan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang,” raut wajahnya sedikit suram, menatap hampa kopi hitam di hadapannya kini, “entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau Midorima itu—”

“Sudahlah!” Tetsuya memotong kalimat Seijuuoru, seakan ia tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan pria itu selanjutnya, “kau tidak berpikir bahwa Midorima itu _dia_ , ‘kan? Kau sudah tahu, kalau _dia_ sudah mati tenggelam.”

Kembali pria berambut merah itu menyeruput kopi hitamnya. “Aku tahu itu. Bahkan terlalu aneh bagiku berpikir jika Midorima itu _dia_ ,” netranya beralih menatap langit-langit ruangan yang kini mereka tempati kini, “semoga saja itu hanya pemikiran bodohku.”

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. “Omong-omong, di mana Midorima?”

“Dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur, aku yang menyuruhnya,” setelah Seijuurou mengatakannya, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Perlahan jalan meninggalkan meja makan, “sudah malam, waktunya tidur.”

Dan pria _babyblue_ itu hanya memanggut mengerti.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Langit telah menjadi hitam, dengan taburan manik-manik putih yang membuat langit menjadi indah. Begitu sunyi pada waktu seperti ini, bahkan desiran ombak begitu lembut. Lautan terlihat  begitu tenang. Tidak sama halnya apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Suasana di bawah sana begitu mencekam. Bahkan beberapa hewan laut yang harusnya terlelap tenang kini tengah bersembunyi di kediamannya masing-masing. Ketegangan terjadi di mana-mana, ketegangan terlalu mendominasi mereka. Para ikan membentuk barisan kemudian berenang mengintari karang-karang. Para ikan pari mengembang di tengah laut. Para duyung pun turut ikut tegang dalam suasana panas itu.

Salah satu _merman_ berdiam di tengah kekacauan itu, dengan memegang trisula emas—yang harusnya jadi—kebanggangaan sang raja. Seakan ia terlihat seperti dalang dari kekacauan itu. Beberapa kali ia ayunkan trisulanya, memporak-porandakan tumbuhan laut di dekatnya. Sinar wajahnya menunjukkan betapa murkanya ia, keningnya berkerut tidak senang.

“Bagaimana pun caranya, kalian harus menemukan Shintarou!”

_BLAR!_

Kilatan petir menyambar batu karang di dekatnya, yang diketahui berasal dari trisulanya. Amarahnya begitu menggelegar hingga membuat beberapa penghuni laut menjerit ketakutan. Ledakan yang diakibatkan sambaran petir itu membuat batu karang itu menjadi partikel-partikel kecil, menyebar tak karuan hingga mendarat di pasir putih.

“Kau tenang sedikit, Tuan Daiki.”

Suara kekhawatiran Ryouta menginterupsi Daiki yang mulai lelah. Sesaat ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum ia mendecih kesal, “sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Shintarou?” gerutunya sembari mengacak kasar helaian rambut biru tuanya.

“Saya tahu kalau Anda sedang kesal dan  khawatir mengenai Putri,” _Merman_  kuning itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, “tapi Anda tidak perlu membuat semuanya panik seperti ini.”

“Ryouta, apa kau sudah mencarinya hingga ke tempat Shintarou _mangkal_?”

Sang Asisten Raja Lautan itu memalingkan wajahnya, ada sinar kekecewaan di sana, “saya tidak menemukannya di sana juga.”

“Dasar idiot! Apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu? Sialan—”

“… saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencari Putri Shintarou,” hormat Ryouta memotong umpatan Daiki, segera ia mengibaskan ekornya, berenang meninggalkan sang Raja untuk kembali melakukan perintah awal yang diberikan Daiki padanya.

Seluruh makhluk laut yang di dekat Daiki kini mengekori Ryouta pergi menjauh. Dalam hitungan menit, sekeliling sang Raja kini menjadi sangat senyap, seolah tak sekali ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanya ada bebatuan karang tak berdosa yang sudah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil, tumbuhan laut yang tadinya terlihat segar kini terbakar sampai menjadi hitam. Trisula emas masih setia tergenggam di tangannya.

“Aku tahu, hari ini pasti akan datang.”

Daiki meremas kuat tombak bermata tiganya, tidak peduli tangannya juga terdapat bekas luka terbakar. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, _di mana Shintarou akan tetap nekad demi mendapat cinta sejatinya_. Bahkan untuk seorang Ryouta, kaki tangan kanan pribadinya sendiripun sangat mengetahui bagaimana kecemasan Daiki akan hal ini.

Ia semakin kuat meremas tombaknya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang diterima telapak tangannya. Raasa sakit itu tidak sebanding apa yang ia rasakan di dalam. Ia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluapkan emosinya hingga banyak rakyatnya yang menjadi korban.

“Aku gagal … menjadi Raja dan kakak yang baik.”

Suaranya seketika menjadi serak, bulir air lolos dari sudut matanya.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Siang itu tak terlalu terik. Cukup untuk meyakinkan orang awam untuk berkeliaran  di siang hari itu. Sama halnya yang dilakukan Shintarou kini. Bersama Taiga, gadis itu dibopong hingga mereka tiba di antara pepohonan rindang.  Nyanyian burung kecil menemani mereka duduk berandar pada batang pohon besar.

Untuk seorang Penyihir Duyung seperti Taiga, mempunyai sepasang kaki adalah wajar, karena mungkin ia bisa mengubah ekor duyungnya menjadi kaki—pikir Shintarou sekilas. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat keningnya berkedut, _Taiga belajar berjalan dari mana?_

“Ya, kurasa ini tempat yang cocok.”

Suara berat khas sang Penyihir itu membuyarkan lamuyan sang gadis  berkacamata, dengan sebuah pertanyaan, “kapan kau belajar berjalannya kalau kau cuman duduk manis di sana? Kau pikir kita sedang berwisata?” bahkan nada suaranya begitu sarkastik.

Bibir marun sang gadis sedikit terbuka. _“Ah, ya. Ayo mulai.”_

Taiga mulai berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya bak kucing. Bahkan dengan memakai jubah hitam seperti itu, pria misterius itu tak merasa kepanasan. Shintarou, yang hanya mengenakan kaus hijau muda dan celana pendek sepaha, merasa kepanasan, walau sang surya tak begitu terik.

“Coba berdiri,” perintah tegas dari Taiga, menatap datar gadis itu.

Sontak Shintarou membalas dengan tatapan suram. _“T-tapi, semalaman aku mencoba berdiri, tapi gagal terus.”_

“Kau pasti bisa,” Taiga berniat menyemangati sang gadis. “Jangan putus asa dulu.”

Suasana senyap sesaat. Shintarou menatap Taiga gusar. Gadis itu menunggu sang pengajar memberi saran lain yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan, setidaknya. Harapnya. Sayang, pemuda berambut merah bata itu hanya bungkam. Sedah susah payah Shinatrou merasa tidak enak hati. Keputusannya bulat, gadis itu bangkit berdiri.

**_BUKH!_ **

Sukses Shintarou terduduk dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dulu. Ia mengapit bibirnya meringis. Sontak Taiga langsung membuka tudung kepalanya. Kedua pasang netra mereka bertemu setelahnya. Rasanya seketika menjadi aneh.

“ _Aku tak bisa, aku tidak bisa, meski tidak rela, aku menyerah … ambillah jiwaku—!”_ _isak Shintarou. Walau tak bersuara, namun sinar yang ditunjukkan wajahnya membuat Taiga terhenyak sesaat._

Penyihir itu memalingkan wajahnya sebentar. Seakan tidak mau melihat gadis yang mendatanginya sebelumnya itu kini menangis tanpa suara. Terlihat air menggenangi sudut mata gadis itu.

“Kau tahu, Shintarou?” Taiga membuka topik baru, “aku memang orang yang tidak suka melihat orang bahagia, juga aku adalah orang dingin yang mungkin saja sudah menarik nyawamu sekaligus,” sekilas netranya melirik Shintarou yang mulai memandang horor ke arahnya. “Orang jahat? Ya, aku suka menyiksa lawanku pelan-pelan. Menyiksa batinnya.”

Shintarou mendongakkan wajahnya, netranya ingin memastikan bagaimana ekspresi Taiga saat bicara seperti itu.

_Ada yang salah dari ekspresi Taiga yang ditunjukkannya kini._

Dengan tuturan kata jahat seperti itu, seharusnya kini dia tertawa nyaring kemudian mendekat padanya, dengan membawa bilah pisau dalam genggamannya untuk ditancap pada hatinya. Namun, dengan bantuan lensa kacamatanya, ia melihat jelas raut sedih, seakan menahan pedih hati namun wajah memberontak untuk tidak mengeksploitasikannya.

Sang gadis cantik itu terkejut ketika Taiga menoleh padanya langsung. Tapi keterkejutannya lenyap begitu melihat ekspresi wajah nyaman dari sang Penyihir terkenal seantreo lautan itu.

“Kau pasti bisa, Shin. Ingat alasan kuat kenapa kau sampai mau mengubah siripmu menjadi kaki,” ujar Taiga menyemangati. Ia melihat jelas garis kebingungan di wajah Shintarou, ia menyadari ada yang salah dalam ucapannya. “Ah, kalau kau tak keberatan, aku memanggilmu _Shin_. _Shintarou_ terlalu panjang untukku ucapkan.”

Si penyihir tersenyum hangat. Bukan senyum jahat yang biasa dipamerkan penjahat dalam cerita dongeng. Sungguh, senyumnya begitu hangat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menancap hatinya, namun bukan dengan benda tajam nyata atau sejenisnya.

" _Lagian_ … kau tidak mau mengecewakan harapanmu, bukan?” jemari tangan Taiga menggenggam kedua telapak tangan kecil Shintarou,  menatapnya penuh kemantapan. “Kau sudah berjuang sejauh ini. Seijuurou seharusnya akan terpesona melihat gadis cantik sepertimu berjuang deminya, pasti!”

Seketika sang adik raja laut itu merasakan bara yang mengarungi hatinya. Ia menjadi terbakar semangat. Netranya menatap mantap pria itu, yang sudah menyalakan api untuknya.

_“Aku akan berjuang agar aku bisa berjalan!”_

Taiga terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban mantap Shintarou. Tangannya masih setia menangkup tangan Shintarou, lantas perlahan ia menarik gadis itu, memaksa Shintarou untuk berdiri tegak. Gadis hijau itu berhasil berdiri tegak, namun tak berangsur lama. Kakinya tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, sontak membuat tubuhnya tumbang. Untungnya tubuhnya mendarat dalam dekapan Taiga. Sukses membuat rona merah menjalar di parasnya kembali.

_“Maaf.”_

“Tidak apa-apa. Memang sulit kalau kau baru mencoba berdiri tegak dengan kaki yang baru kaudapatkan sekarang,” penyihir itu membiarkan gadis itu dalam dekapannya sesaat. “Coba lagi. Aku akan membantumu.”

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

 “ _Manusia duyung itu sebenarnya manusia asli yang dibesarkan oleh ikan. Raja Neptunus mengubah kakinya menjadi sirip pada awal mereka akan beranjak tiga tahun. Ketiga saudara mati tenggelam dalam laut, lalu mereka diselamatkan oleh duyung, Namun Raja Lautan itu memberikan negosiasi dengan Ibu, tapi Ibu mau tidak mau menerima perjanjian, karean jika mereka hidup maka Ibu harus merelakan mereka bersama Raja penguasa lautan itu. Makanya hanya kalian berdualah harta Ibu yang tersisa."_

 _Seijuurou kecil berkedip heran, netranya memandang gadis dengan wajah mirip sepertinya, hanya saja dengan rambut merah panjang. “Memangnya kisah itu sungguhan, Bu?_ ”

_“Ya, itu benar,” sang Ibu memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, seraya menghela napas, “walaupun Ibu tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Sekarang Ibu hanya punya kau dan Tetsuya saja. Jadi, jangan kecewakan ibu.”_

_“Tapi, Bu—” Pupil netra Seijuurou seketika melebar. Kini sang Ibu perlahan mulai lenyap, begitu juga sekelilingnya. Seperti sebuah hologram yang akan menghilang.  Jemarinya terulur, berusaha meraih sang Ibu, namun ia tak bisa menggapai sang Ibu._

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Sontak pria itu membuka paksa kelopak netranya, membiarkan penerangan secukupnya dalam ruangan itu masuk ke pupilnya. Virtualisasinya perlahan mulai bisa memandang jelas sekelilingnya. Jemarinya meremas pelan seprai yang menutupi tubuhnya, sebelum berpindah meremas helaian rambut merahnya. Kepalanya terasa berat.

“Mimpi buruk ya?”

Suara khas Tetsuya membuatnya menoleh ke sebelah, di mana dia tengah terduduk di tempat tidur yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan miliknya.

“Tidak,” sesaat netranya menatap hampa langit-langit ruangan, “hanya saja, aku teringat cerita yang Ibu ceritakan padaku dulu.”

Alis Tetsuya terangkat sebelah. “Cerita?” netranya bergerak menyapu dari sudut ruangan satu ke sudut ruangan lainnya, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu dalam pikirannya kini. Sesaat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu terhenyak, mendapatkan kepingan memori yang dicarinya. “Cerita soal saudara kita—yang tak pernah kita tahu itu?”

Seijuurou memanggut lemah. “Dan, kau tahu, saat aku mengingat cerita Ibu, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Midorima.”

“J-Jangan bilang—” netranya Tetsuya menatap horor lawan bicaranya itu, “kau masih menganggap kalau Midorima itu _dia_?!”

“Tidak salah ‘kan kalau aku berpikir Midorima itu _dia_!” suara Seijuurou meninggi, sebagai bentuk bantahan ujaran Tetsuya. “Ibu pernah bilang kalau Ibu punya anak perempuan satu-satunya di antara kita—” ucapannya seketika berhenti, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Kondisi itu berlangsung tak lama. Ia kembali mengontrol emosinya.

Seijuurou berusaha berpikir tenang.

“Memang yang kau katakan itu benar,” netra Tetsuya menatap bulan yang menggantung indah di tengah hari malam yang ditemani butiran putih indah.

Terbesit kepingan memori dalam benak Tetsuya. _Dahulu juga mereka itu hanya menganggap cerita ibunda mereka hanyalah karangan, yang dibuat agar tidur malam mereka nyaman. Juga adanya duyung-duyung, yang katanya kadang menyelamatkan manusia kemudian menjadi sepertinya tidak berapa lama._

Lamunan Tetsuya buyar saat suara enteng Seijuurou menginterupsi. “Apa aku salah kalau menganggap Midorima saudara kita?”

Pemuda yang tingginya hampir setara dengan Seijuurou itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi lagi. “Kau itu terlalu percaya cerita Ibu. Sei, kau itu ‘kan sudah besar dan sebentar lagi akan menggantikan posisi Ayah dalam waktu dekat.” Tetsuya mulai berdiri dari ranjangnya, derap kakinya terdengar jelas, perlahan mendekati Seijuurou. Jemarinya memegang sudut wajah tampan Sei. “Aku _capek_ mendengarnya. Jadi sekarang kau pertimbangkan tawaran Ayah.”

“Tapi siapa tahu Ibu mendongeng saat itu dengan maksud memberi informasi!”

Tetsuya mulai muak dengan semua tuturan Seijuurou. Ingin kepalan tangannya sekarang menghantam kuat wajah itu, namun ia harus mengendalikan dirinya “Tapi, Sei, Midorima punya kaki. Bukan ekor duyung.”

Yang bisa dilakuan Seijuurou hanyalah terperangah kecil. Ia memutar bola netranya malas, _percuma berdebat dengannya._ Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menarik selimutnya.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

“Saya melaporkan, bahwa ada jejak Putri Shintarou sebelum dia menghilang.”

Daiki berkedip sesaat, sebelum otaknya dengan cepat memproses informasi dari Ryouta. Ia menyegerakan dri mendekat pada tangan kanannya itu dengan secercah harapan. _Semoga informasi yang diucapkannya bukan fana_ , itu saja.

Sang pemimpin lautan itu menelan air liurnya, sedikit tegang dengan apa yang akan didengarkannya kini. “Kau menemukannya?”

Ryouta mengangguk pelan, lensa kacamatanya sedikit berkilat, menyembunyikan sinar netranya kini. “Beliau menjadi manusia dengan bantuan sihir Taiga. Itu informasi yang saya dapatkan menurut laporan makhluk dunia udara, para burung camar.”

“… apa—!?” suara Daiki menjadi berat untuk respon laporan Ryouta. Seolah telinganya kini tengah berbohong kepada sang pemilik. “T-Taiga katamu!?”

Duyung kuning mengangguk.

Seketika ia menggenggam kuat, mengindahkan darah yang keluar akibat tertancapnya kuku di kulitnya. Ia menggeram marah, “beraninya dia! Ternyata dia masih ada dendam denganku! Takkan kubiarkan!” ia menggigit bibirnya,  “aku sudah tahu ini ada kaitannya dengan si berengsek itu!”

“Apa Anda mengenal dia?”

Daiki mengangguk. “Dia adalah teman yang juga dipilih sebagai kandidat raja sama denganku. Orang yang pintar menggunakan sihir, namun dia ada dendam denganku karena aku yang dipilih sebagai raja,” netranya beralih menatap pasir putih yang terhampar luar di dasar, “aku yakin, ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu. Dia pasti akan balas dendam.”

Dari sisi lain Ryouta hanya merespon dengan tidak berbicara apapun, lebih tepatnya, ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa terhadap tuturan sang Raja. Daiki kini mengambil dan mengenggam erat trisulanya dengan murka.

“Aku tahu di mana harus menemukan Taiga!” Netra biru gelap Daiki mendelik tajam.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

“ _One_.”

Shintarou merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sesekali kali ia oleng, namun kedua kakinya yang tegap masih berhasil memertahankan tubuhnya yang tak terlalu berat. Sebuah buku tebal seukuran _oxford_ mendiam dari atas kepala gadis cantik itu itu.

“ _Two_.”

Seseorang melompat di atas gadis itu, untuk menaruh sebuah buku besar pada atas bidang buku di kepala Shintarou. Tubuh gadis tinggi sempat oleng juga, namun lagi-lagi kedua kakinya masih berhasil mengokohkan tubuhnya berdiri tegap.

“ _Three._ ”

“ _Four_.”

“ _Five._ ”

“ _Seven_.”

_“Kau sudah gila, ya!? Menaruh buku sebanyak itu di kepalaku, hei penyihir sialan!?”_

“Katanya mau belajar berjalan.”

_“Tapi tak begini juga caranya!”_

Sebelum itu Shintarou hanya mengikuti saran Taiga bagaimana bisa berjalan dengan syarat (katanya) menaruh beban di kepala sebagai awal latihan menyeimbangkan. Gadis itu yakin kalau penyihir banyak pengalaman dengan mengetahui dunia manusia juga bawah laut karena kemampuannya sebagai penyihir.

Tapi sungguh, ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

“Cobalah berjalan. Anggap kau seperti berjalan dibimbing oleh seseorang.”

Kepalanya mengangguk sebagai respon mengiyakan. Shintarou melangkahkan kakinya setapak, diikuti setapak kemudian lagi, di mana kedua tangannya masih membentang menyeimbangkan. Kadang tubuhnya oleng. Dirinya mengusahakan untuk memiringkan tubuhnya yang berlawanan dari arah tubuh dia sendiri, miring agar keseimbangan masih terjaga.

_“A-Aku bisa berjalan, Taga!”_

“Jangan mengubah nama orang seenaknya.”

_“Maaf, a _ku terlalu bahagia!”__

Taiga mendongak. Iya, wajah gadis itu terlihat manis ketika senang. Entah kenapa penyihir sedikit ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Tubuhnya naik pelan-pelan dari kolam. Cahaya kerlap-kerlip menyelimuti tubuh sang penyihir, terang dan hanya kepalanya yang masih tersisakan untuk dapat dilihat. Sejenak Shintarou terhenti dari latihannya berjalan karena melihat cahaya terang dari belakangnya.

Entah bagaimana, sosok Taiga yang pertama dilihat Shintarou lusuh berubah menjadi menawan. Berpakaian _tuxedo_ hitam dan rambutnya menjadi rapi. Sukses membuat gadis itu sedikit merona.

 Taiga mengulurkan tangannya. Spontan gadis cantik itu menerima uluran tangannya dan mereka berjalan pelan. Berniat seperti membimbingnya jalan, namun yang Shintarou lihat dari kacamatanya adalah seperti seorang pangeran mengajak sang putri berdansa dengannya.

_“Taiga, aku—”_

“Aku juga dulu pernah mencintai seseorang.”

Jantung Shintarou bergerumuh. Taiga penyihir yang mengedepankan kebencian dan keegoisan, rupanya pernah jatuh cinta?

“Orangnya bermata biru gelap. Dia menawan. Dia orang yang ceria juga baik hati. Aku pernah jatuh cinta dengannya.”

Netra sang Penyihir menuju pada netra lawannya. Iris merah kelam tergambar kesedihan mendalam. Shintarou menundukkan kepalanya kecil, tidak tahan melihat raut wajah penyihir yang terlihat jujur di depannya.

“Kami sama-sama mendapat bimbingan cara menggunakan sihir dari Dewa Poseidon. Aku adalah murid berbakat, kata beliau. Aku berbakat karena ingin menjadi hebat di matanya, orang yang kucintai itu. Tapi semua berubah, aku membencinya karena dia menjadi unggul dariku. Aku merasa payah. Dan aku memilih untuk mengikat kontrak dengan setan. Menjadi penyihir yang mengambil nyawa para duyung yang meminta pertolonganku, menjadi pelayan Dewa Hades.”

Shintarou mendapat garis kesimpulan besar. _“Jadi, jika aku mati—”_

“Ya, kau akan mengabdi pada Dewa Hades berikutnya. Sesuai kontrak kita sebelumnya,” Taiga melepas gaetan tangannya dari Shintarou. Membiarkan gadis di sana untuk berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuannya. “Makanya aku begitu mengerti perasaan orang yang mencintai. Aku pun pasti sama akan melakukan hal sepertimu, jika berada di posisimu. Membuat orang yang kita sukai melirik dan menerima kita adalah hal tersulit.”

_“Jujur, itu sakit.”_

Senyum hangat menyapa wajah tampan Taiga. “Semoga kau bisa, mendapat cintanya.”

 _“Sebelumnya maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal ini tiba-tiba,”_ Shintarou menunduk, _“siapa orang yang membuat hatimu sakit?”_

Sejenak Shintarou melihat Taiga tertegun di tempatnya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Dalam hitungan menit kemudian, wajahnya tampak rileks.

“Orang yang kata Dewa Poseidon punya bakat sebagai pemimpin kerajaan. Dia adalah kakakmu sendiri.”

Mendengar itu, sukses membuat sepasang netra hijau Shintarou melebar.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Langit tampak hitam dengan secercah jingga dari sang surya yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dari ufuk barat. Suasana sekitar rumah yang tidak terlalu besar di pinggir laut itu damai. Adanya burung-burung camar yang hinggap sekedar menumpang istirahat pada perjalanan terbang mencari makan, pada atap rumah tersebut. Para kepiting mulai berjalan di sekitar dataran mencari makan.

Dalam rumah tersebut—tepat pada bagian dapur, ketiga pemuda tengah duduk santai mengelilingi meja makan. Tetsuya menyendoki makanannya nikmat. Memang menu diatas meja mereka begitu mewah. Tapi Seijuurou tidak menyentuh makanannya, memandang gadis hijau di depannya yang hanya diam tidak menyendoki lauk apapun di depan.

“Tidak makan?”

Shintarou menggeleng. Tangannya menunjuk seekor kepiting rebus yang kini terhidang di meja makan dengan reaksi mual.

“Padahal masakan Tetsuya  itu enak walau dia jarang masak besar seperti ini, kau tahu.” Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya yang sedikit tersedak, “bahkan kau senang makan saat pertama kali kau memakan sajian Tetsuya.”

Seijuurou mengambil capit kepiting tersebut lalu membukanya. Pria itu mengabaikan reaksi gadis itu yang terkejut sambil menahan mulutnya agar enggan muntah itu, mengorek dagingnya sedikit dan mendekat pada meja Shintarou

“Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan memaksamu untuk makan,” wajah datar Seijuurou membuat Shintarou sedikit bergidik ngeri, “buka mulutmu!”

Wajah Shintarou memerah mabuk. Aroma dari daging kepiting sedikit membuatnya pusing.

“Ini enak, kok. Tidak ada manusia yang menolak untuk makan kepiting di dunia ini!”

 _Aku ini duyung! Mana mungkin aku memakan prajuritku sendiri,_ jerit Shintarou dalam hati.

“Cepat buka mulutmu!”

“Sei, kau mana tahu selera orang. Siapa tahu dia alergi kepiting.”

Seijuurou sedikit berdeham, “kalau kulihat dari wajah cantiknya, seharusnya Midorima senang makan kepiting,” tepisnya seenaknya. “Oh, begini saja.”

Seijuurou menyuapi daging kepiting itu dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu ia menoleh pada Shintarou, sambil tertawa seram. Gadis itu semakin berkeringat dingin. Pikirannya penuh dengan benak-benak aneh akan apa yang dilakukan sang pangeran kepadanya.

“Aku akan mengambil ciumanmu.”

Tetsuya  yang melihat bagaimana saudaranya itu mendekat pada wajah Shintarou menjatuhkan sendoknya. “Astaga, Sei, ini bukan seperti kau.”

“Satu ciuman saja.”

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Gemuruh jantung Shintarou berdetak tidak karuan.

_Tunggu dulu!_

Ini saatnya ia terlepas dari kutukan kemudian bisa menikahi pangeran Seijuurou! Bukan hanya kutukan, namun suaranya juga!

Shintarou menarik napasnya, merilekskan dirinya untuk bersiap menyambut ciuman pangeran. Wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Shintarou membuka mulutnya kecil sembari kedua matanya terpejam.

Spontan gadis itu merasakan sesuatu tergeletak dari mulutnya. Potongan kecil daging kepiting kini ia kunyah secara tak sengaja. Menyadarinya, Shintarou langsung saja membuka matanya cepat.

Wajah Seijuurou yang dekat tersenyum jahil. “Enak, bukan?”

Aneh. Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Shintarou, rasanya amis atau mungkin tidak cocok dengan lidahnya. Dagingnya begitu gurih. Bumbunya dikombinasi sebegitu menyatu. Rasa dari manis dan rempah-rempah yang menyatu. Bahkan rasa santan yang sebagai penawar rasa berlebihan menyatu dengan bumbu-bumbu berlebihan lainnya.

Shintarou mengangguk. Meski harapannya kandas oleh kini dia tidak mendapat ciuman sang pujaan hati, namun ia bisa melihat sosok hangat dari pujaan hatinya secara langsung. Juga senyuman itu ada karena _dia_ , Shintarou sendiri yang membuat pangeran terhibur.

Shintarou makin dibuat lebih jatuh cinta kepadanya.

 

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba. Jam tujuh malam, para lelaki bekerjasama untuk membereskan wadah makan mereka beserta Shintarou yang membantu dengan menyapu. Kakinya seakan sudah terlatih seperti manusia pada umumnya untuk berjalan. Tidak ada yang akan curiga kalau dirinya saat itu pernah tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menyeimbangkan diri menggunakan kaki.

Seusai bekerja bakti membereskan ruang makan, Seijuurou mendekat kepada Shintarou yang juga baru selesai menyapu. Sang pangeran dunia atas terkekeh sebentar. Kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan gadis itu. Begitu erat genggamannya.

“Kau tidur di kamarku saja ya?”

_Eh?_

“Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku kesepian tidak punya kawan. Tetsuya berencana akan tidur di luar. Aku juga ingin sekali-kali tidur di kamarku,” Seijuuro tersenyum lembut, sukses membuat detak jantung Shintarou serasa berhenti berdetak.

Tetsuya juga mendekat pada di mana kedua orang itu berdiri, “sesekali Sei harus tidur sendiri. Padahal Sei itu calon raja, tapi tidur sendirian saja tidak berani.”

“Bukannya aku tak berani, hanya saja merasa sepi saja saat tidur sendiri,” tepis sang Pangeran berambut merah itu. Netranya mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda _babyblue_ itu.

Tetsuya melempar senyum hampa, “Sei selalu punya alasan yang luar biasa, ya.”

Seijuurou mengindahkan celoteh terakhir Tetsuya. Menarik pergelangan tangan Shintarou, sebagai isyarat untuk ikut dirinya.

Respons gadis mengangguk. Seijuurou menarik tangannya menuju kemana kamar pemuda itu berada. Rupanya, kamarnya adalah kamar yang Shintarou tempati saat gadis itu siuman. Kamar berukuran agak luas begitu, wajar kamar untuk dua orang.

Seijuuro melemparkan dirinya pada bidang kasur. Tubuhnya ia guling-gulingkan riang. Entah kenapa Seijuurou terlihat kekanakan sekali di mata Shintarou. Langsung saja mantan duyung itu tertawa kecil.

“Kau bisa tidur di tempat Tetsuya,” ujar Seijuurou sembari menunjuk tempat tidur di seberangnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Segera ia berjalan menuju ranjang yang dimaksud sang pujaan hati. Mendaratkan bokongnya pada permukaan empuk itu. Segera ia baringkan tubuhnya.  Shintarou merenggangkan tubuhnya, merasakan rileks yang perlahan masuk ke dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar rasa kantuk mulai merasuki dirinya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di dekatnya.

“Selamat malam, Midorima.”

Sekali lagi Shintarou mengangguk. Perlahan Seijuurou menutup kelopak netranya. Mulai masuk ke alam mimpi. Dia terlihat begitu menawan dalam kondisi seperti itu.  Jantungnya berdesir lembut.

Shintarou justru malah teringat dengan Taiga.

Bagaimana penyihir itu mau mengajarinya berjalan selama siang penuh itu. Dia menyatakan masalah pribadinya mengapa menjadi penyihir. Perlahan ia mulai menunjukkan senyum tulus terhadapnya. Entah kenapa, gadis itu merasa sepertinya Taiga berharap akan cintanya juga.

Kalau dilema seperti ini terus, gadis itu takkan bisa hidup lama. Shintarou harus memilih keputusannya.

Karena ciuman yang bisa mematahkan kutukan gadis itu hanyalah ciuman cinta sejati. Bukan ciuman Seijuurou, ia merasa. Kalau dia mencintai Taiga dan dia juga menyukainya, dia bisa mematahkan kutukannya segera mungkin.

Shintarou sedikit terhenyak, benaknya terbesit satu kepingan memori. Memutarkan seberkas film nuansa kelabu dalam kepalanya, terlihat jelas dalam bayangannya kejadian tadi siang ketika dirinya diajari berjalan oleh Taiga. Tiap untaian kata yang diucap oleh sang Penyihir Hitam itu dapat diingatnya dengan jelas, bahkan ucapan terakhir Taiga yang itu—

_Orang yang kata Dewa Poseidon punya bakat sebagai pemimpin kerajaan. Dia adalah kakakmu sendiri._

Gadis cantik itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat itu. _Taiga pernah mencintai Kak Daiki_. Siapa yang tidak percaya dengan fakta yang ia dapatkan itu.

_“Bukankah mereka berjenis kelamin sama—laki-laki? Tapi kenapa Taiga bisa—?”_

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab dalam benaknya, bahkan untuk menanyakan hal itu saja tidak mungkin, terlalu berat baginya. Terlebih lagi, Taiga dulu pernah menaruh hati pada sang Raja Lautan itu, dam Shintarou sedikit mulai menaruh hati pada sang Penyihir itu.

_“Aku merasa … telah berbuat dosa.”_

“Aku sebenarnya kesepian karena aku dianggap orang dewasa. Padahal aku juga butuh teman. Karena aku adalah calon raja, bukan berarti aku bisa berdiri sendiri.”

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan suara berat menginterupsi. Shintarou menoleh ke samping, menatap Seijuurou yang ternyata belum terlelap dalam mimpi.

“Kalau kau saudaraku, aku mungkin akan bahagia,” celoteh sang Pangeran lesu. Netra merahnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memandang dengan penuh hampa.

_Apa—?!_

“Ibuku pernah cerita, kalau aku punya dua kakak dan satu adik yang lenyap dari keluarga kami,” Seijuurou memejam matanya, mulai sedikit mengantuk. “Kalau aku punya adik sepertimu … aku tidak akan kesepian … lagi ….”

Kini Seijuurou benar-benar sudah terlelap. Shintarou menatap nanar sang Pangeran. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Pikirannya kini penuh dengan perdebatannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar netranya berlinang air mata.

Benaknya masih memikirkan ucapan terakhir Seijuurou sebelum masuk ke alam mimpinya. Bagaikan sebuah musik yang terus diputar berulang kali. Kepalanya tidak mau berhenti memikirkan ucapannya itu. Jemarinya meremas kuat helaian rambut hijaunya, rasa frustrasi mulai memasuki jiwanya.

 _“Seandainya aku sunguh saudara kandung Seijuurou, berarti aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri. Berapa banyak dosa yang sudah kubuat—?”_ kedua telapak tangan Shintarou menutup mulutnya, netra hijaunya tetap memandang horor Seijuurou dari kejauhan. Air matanya seolah tidak ada habisnya. Jemarinya menarik selimut putih di kakinya, menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut itu, membiarkannya menangis dalam diam.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang untuknya, dengan diiringi tangisan bisu.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Taiga tersenyum jahat, netranya sibuk memandangi replika soosk gadis cantik dari bola kristalnya. “Kau tahu betapa bodohnya kau, Shin?”

Lagi-lagi dari suasana yang begitu gelap mencekam, satu bola kristal benderang menjadi fondasi kehangatan wilayah itu. Ia memantulkan cahayanya pada wajah pemuda duyung yang beberapa kali menggerakkan ekornya untuk berenang kesana-kemari.

“Dia tidak melihat orang dengan perannya.”

Tawa pemuda itu seketika melebar kuat. Menggetarkan gema pada sekeliling, menambah aksen keseraman dari tempat itu.

“Aku sudah membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku,” seringai terukir jelas di wajah tampannya, “lalu berangsur lama nama Seijuurou akan pudar dari kehidupannya dan hanya mengenalku saja. Siasatku hanya untuk menunda Shintarou mencintai pangeran Sei terlalu sempurna. Maka, ciuman sejati mereka takkan pernah hidup. Shintarou akan mati,” ia memainkan rumput laut di dekatnya, masih tetap menunjukkan senyum bak penjahatnya.

“Dia akan mati selama-lamanya. Bukan hanya mati seperti dongeng, cintanya juga akan mati. Dia akan mati dengan kehampaan. Mati dalam cinta yang terpuruk. Dia akan menjadi duyung yang tidak punya tujuan hidup. Dia sendiri yang memilih dosa untuk menyukai kaum manusia.”

Pancaran dari bola kristal itu mulai meredup, ia tidak mempedulikan tempatnya kini kekurangan pilar cahaya. Jemarinya mengeratkan cengkramannya paa jubah hitamnya. Netranya sibuk memandangi beberapa tumbukan buku berukuran _oxford_ _, yang ia gunakan ketika melatih adik sang Raja berjalan._

“Meski begitu, aku juga tidak suka dengan segala sikap manjanya. Aku lelah untuk melayaninya terus menerus.”

Alisnya menukik tajam, tatapannya juga mulai menajam. Ia kibaskan jubahnya dengan penuh amarah, “orang yang ternoda tidak pantas hidup!”

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Burung berkicau penuh dengan penuh harmonis. Pilar cahaya perlahan masuk melewati jendela terbuka. Tirai jendela berwarna putih polos melambai manja berkat disapa lembut oleh desiran angin. Beberapa burung kecil bertenggeng manis di ambang jendela, burung-burung mungil itu menatap penghuni kamar yang masih setia dengan bantal dan selimut.

Salah satu penghuni kamar itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam selimutnya berkat beberapa pilar mulai menembus kelopak matanya. Perlahan kelopaknya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang netra hijau cantik di sana. Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya, merenggangkan tubuhnya bak seekor kucing guna untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Rambut hijau pendeknya mencuat berantakan, tatapannya sayup, wajahnya begitu lesu.

Jemarinya perlahan meraba atas permukaan meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, mencari sesuatu. Sensor perabanya merasakan ia kini menyentuh sesuatu, dan ia tahu apa itu—kacamatanya. Segera ia pakai kacamata ber _-frame_ hitamnya, ia berkedip sesaat, untuk menyesuaikan indera penghilatannya.

Ini adalah hari kedua untuk kesempatan bagi gadis itu bisa hidup. Tinggal tersisa satu hari, di mana nyawanya akan terengut jika kesepakatan dengan sang Penyihir tidak kunjung ia penuhi.

Shintarou melamun dari kasurnya. Ia berpikir banyak pada sang penyihir juga target utamanya yaitu Seijuurou. Siapa yang harus dia perjuangkan untuk mencintainya?

_Ya, aku mungkin memang cinta dengannya!_

_Ia mengendus kesal. Kepingan-kepingan memori berkumpul secara perlahan dalam kepalanya, memutarkan secercah film nuansa kelabu secara runtut._

_Saat ia pertama kali bertemu Seijuurou ketika pemuda itu tenggelam._

_Saat ia kerap kali memperhatikan Seijuurou dari jauh._

_Saat ia merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh kencang tiap kali menatap Seijuurou._

_Saat ia mengambil keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya; meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya demi bertemu Seijuurou._

_Saat ia berani untuk memilih menukarkan ekor duyung, suara, dan sebagian kemampuan indera penglihatan dengan sepasang kaki. Juga terikat kontrak tak langsung dengan Taiga._

_Saat ia akhirnya bertatap muka dengan Seijuurou secara langsung—walau harus dengan kepanikan._

_Saat ia belajar cara berjalan dengan Taiga demi ia bisa berjalan bersandingan dengan Seijuurou._

_Saat ia mendengarkan cerita masa lalu Taiga, dengan tujuan agar ia bisa mendapatkan cintanya._

_Saai ia mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang pernah menjadi cintanya Taiga adalah kakaknya sendiri._

_Saat ia merasa senam jantung ketika Seijuurou bilang akan mencuri ciumannya, namun itu hanya pengalihan agar ia makan kepiting._

_Saat ia diajak Seijuurou untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Seijuurou, tentunya pisah tempat tidur._

_Saat ia mulai merasakan cinta untuk Taiga._

_Saat ia mendengarkan ucapan Seijuurou semalam._

_DEG!_

Seolah jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ucapan Seijuurou semalam . Sukses membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Mengingat semua memori itu, kepalanya terasa pening. Terlalu banyak dosa yang telah ia buat.

Entah kenapa ia ingin kembali masuk ke dalam alam mimpi untuk beberapa menit.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

_Tidak ada yang perlu disesali_

_Sejak awal kau telah menarik dosa_

_Sejak pertama kau memilih hal jahat untuk melingkup dalam hidupmu_

_Maka yang kau perlukan, hanyalah beristirahat dalam kegelapan abadi_

_Jurang penghalang noda dan kesucian_

Bidang pisau mungil perak didentingkan jemari telunjuk. Alunan nyanyian seorang gadis merdu melingkupi sekitar dari benda itu berada.

_Yang hanya kau perlukan, hanyalah menikmati dosamu yang telah kaubuat_

Nyanyian merdu itu muncul dari pisau tersebut. Saat ada yang menjentikkan bidangnya, tiba-tiba keluar suara seakan pisau tersebut hidup kemudian bernyanyi. Seringai samar tercetak dari wajah pemuda berkerudung.

Tawa jahat melingkupi dirinya, “entah kenapa aku tidak ingin permainan ini cepat berakhir. Tapi orang jahanam tidak pantas untuk **hidup**.”

Suara tawa lain menginterupsinya, “seperti aku tidak tahu siasat jahatmu, Taiga.”

Taiga terperejat kaget. Alunan suara berat itu sangat tidak asing dalam memorinya. Sontak ia berbalik, netranya menemukan  sosok duyung berekor biru tua, dengan membawa sebuah trisula. Seringai mulai tercetak di wajahnya, “tampaknya ada mangsa yang menjemput ajalnya dengan datang ke kandang singa.”

“Namun berita buruknya, aku bukan mangssamu,” _merman_ biru tua itu mendekati sang Penyihir, “kaulah mangsaku,” netra biru tuanya berkilat penuh ambisi kuat. Seharusnya itu cukup membuat mangsanya merinding, namun tidak untuk Taiga.

Sang Penyihir melipatkan tangannya, menatap sinis pada sosok duyung lainnya, “hebat juga kau bisa mengetahui tempat ini, Daiki.”

Seringai samar tercetak di wajah Daiki, “berterima kasihlah kepada asisten kepercayaanku yang pintar itu. Kalau bukan berkat laporannya, aku tidak mungkin datang ke tempatmu yang jelek ini.”

“Oh?” senyum ejek mulai mengembang di paras tampan Taiga, “si duyung kuning aneh itu?” ekor duyungnya mulai mengibas, mendekati Daiki, “katakan saja apa tujuanmu datang kemari? Apa berhubungan dengan adikmu, hm?”

Netra Daiki langsung memicing tajam, seolah apa yang ditanyakan Taiga adalah kata kunci. “Di mana dia?” suaranya begitu berat, bahkan sukses membuat batu di tempat itu bergetar.

“Shin ada, _kok_. Di tempat tinggal pujaan hatinya.”

Mendengar Taiga menjawab dengan nada begitu enteng, sukses membuat Daiki mengambil satu garis kesimpulan, “kau … yang telah membuatnya tinggal di dunia Manusia!?”

Taiga mengangkat bahunya, seolah ia tidak tahu, “Shin yang datang padaku agar ia bisa beremu langsung dengan pujaan hatinya, aku hanya menuruti keinginannya,” seringai mulai tampak kembali di wajahnya.

Melihat senyum Taiga membuat sang Raja itu menggertakkan giginya. Menatap kesal pada lawan bicaranya. “Apa kau tidak takut kalau semuanya **terbongkar** , hah?!” Daiki meninggikan suaranya, mengeluarkan semua rasa kekesalannya terhadap tindakan bodoh Taiga.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan kalau itu semua akan diketahui Shin. Memang suatu hari nanti semuanya akan terungkap, seharusnya kau tahu itu, Daiki.”

Jemari Daiki menggenggam kuat trisulanya, tidak mempedulikan tangannya terbakar. Netranya menatap tajam ke Taiga, melemparkan semua keamarahannya terhadap teman lamanya itu. Ia menggigit kuat bawah bibirnya hingga keluar darah. Daiki mulai mengangkat trisulanya, mengarahkan kepada Taiga, bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Ia masih memandang penuh amarah pada penyihir itu, bibirnya bergetar hebat.

“Serang saja aku. Lemparkan semua kemarahanmu padaku,” Taiga tertawa jahat, memandang remeh pada Daiki.

Suara tawanya membuat telinga Daiki seketika menuli. Ingin sekali ia meludah di depan penyihir sialan itu. Trisulanya masih ia angkat, mulai memberi aba-aba dalam hatinya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, sehingga tak lama kemudian trisula itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Dentingan trisula itu bergema di tempat itu. Kepala Daiki menunduk, menutupi sinar kesedihan yang mulai bernaung di wajahnya.

Taiga, yang semenjak tadi tertawa kini mulai bungkam. Netra merahnya menatap Daiki, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sinar apapun. Ia menghela napas, “semoga aku tidak ditertawakan olehmu hanya karena mengucapkan ini,” Taiga sempat menjeda kalimatnya untuk beberapa detik, membiarkan keheningan masuk sebentar di antara mereka, “aku tahu kau pasti merasa gagal menjadi seorang figur kakak yang baik bagi Shin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya telah terjadi. Fakta baru akan segera ditemukan Shin, cepat atau lambat kau harus menerima kenyataan itu.”

Kembali Daiki menggigit bawah bibirnya, berusaha menahan seluruh kesedihannya yang bernaung dalam batinnya. Sontak Taiga mendekati Daiki, membawa _merman_ biru itu dalam dekapannya. Sedikit membuat netra Daiki melebar tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan sang Penyihir terhadapnya.

 _Dia benar. Aku haris bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Tapi hatiku ini terbebani_.

“Kau bisa menangis semaumu. Di tempat ini jarang ada penghuninya,” ujar pelan sang Penyihir.

Suaranya berdesir lembut dalam indera pendengaran Daiki, membuat sedikit ada rasa hangat di hatinya. Karena sudah mendapatkan izin, kini sang Raja menyerukan tangisnya.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

“Besok adalah hari pertunanganku.”

Shintarou yang saat itu meminum air putih dalam gelasnya, tersedak kuat. Sedangkan Tetsuya, yang masih menikmati menu sarapan, langsung mendiami sendoknya dari piring. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada pengumandang pengumuman sakral.

Kali ini mereka menyantap nasi goreng sebagai menu sarapan. Tetsuya sendiri yang memasaknya, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Shintarou. Tiap butiran nasi yang dilumuri saus tomat dan kecap seperti makanan Asia pada umumnya. Ditambah _toping_ potongan daging kecil juga udang-udang yang telah dikupas kulitnya. Seharusnya menu itu menjadi menu yang tidak seenaknya ditolak untuk mengganjal perut.

Sang Pangeran menyatakan pengumuman itu saat ia paling terakhir masuk ke ruang dapur. Sang Pendeklarator masih duduk di meja makannya, belum menyentuh menu di meja itu sesenti pun. Kelihatannya dia ingin segera memberitahu kepada orang yang satu ruangan padanya. Dipicu sinar wajahnya yang serius, mungkin bisa saja.

_“Siapa orang yang ingin kaunikahi?”_

Ingin gadis satu-satunya di ruangan itu menepuk keras keningnya, pasalnya ia lupa bahwa suaranya telah menjadi barang _barter_ dengan sang Penyihir Hitam itu.

“Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat, Sei? Kau tidak memilih tenggat waktunya terlalu cepat?” Tetsuya menyerngit heran dengan keputusan berat yang dipilih Seijuurou. “Memangnya harus minggu ini juga?”

“Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku akan menikah!” sinar wajah Seijuurou tampak garang saat itu. Shintarou dibuat terperangah. “Kalau aku tidak menikah cepat, kapan aku akan menjadi raja?!”

Seolah tidak mau kalah, Tetsuya membalas, “kau tahu sendiri pernikahan itu adalah hal sakral, Sei!”

Shintarou mengangguk cepat, menyetujui pernyataan Tetsuya. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat tangan sang pemuda berambut merah, seraya menggeleng pelan kepalanya, sinar wajahnya nanar, sebagai bentuk isyarat bahwa _pilihan Seijuurou terlalu cepat_.

 _“Kecuali kalau yang dimaksud Seijuurou itu adalah menikahiku,”_ gadis berambut hijau itu memalingkan netranya ketika memikirkan hal itu, dengan semburat merah muncul tipis.

“Aku akan tetap menikah.”

Shintarou menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Mendengar kepastian dari sang pujaan hati membuatnya menatap horor. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa cintanya akan kandas begitu saja.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Gadis itu duduk termenung di bawah pohon besar, di sebuah hutan di dekat villa, tempat yang ia datangi dengan Seijuurou saat ia pertama kali belajar berjalan. Jemarinya menyipak genangan kecil yang sengaja ia buat di depanya. Bermain-main pada udara sejuk yang dilebarkan sang unsur alam itu dengan telapak tangannya.

“Jadi kau memanggil namaku dan ingin ke sini, hanya untuk melamun … hebat, Shin,” pemuda tampan itu berkacak pinggang, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada batang pohon besar tepat berseberangan dengan sang gadis.

 _“Aku hanya ingin kau sebagai pendengar keluhanku kali ini,”_   netra cantik milik Shintarou menatap genangan air, diliputi rasa kesedihannya.

“Sampai membawa air dari dapur ke kamar diam-diam, demi melamun sepanjang waktu bersamaan mereka tergesa-gesa ingin melaksanakan pernikahan?”

_“… ya, begitulah.”_

Tidak jauh dari di mana Shintarou duduk, Taiga menatap datar pada lawan bicaranya. Ia jatuhkan tudung yang menghalangi wajah tampannya. Netra merahnya ditampakkan menyorot wajah sang adik dari Raja Lautan yang masih bertampang datar.

Shintarou melipatkan kedua lututnya untuk ia peluk. Tangannya memeluk sepasang kakinya, sebagai penahan kapalanya, _“salahkah aku mengeluh? Besok adalah kematianku. Keinginanku selama ini untuk dipinang dia sirna, Taga.”_

“Jangan meringkas nama orang seenaknya.”

Kedua netra milik taiga mengecil, ia merespon kaget. Melihat bibir tipis Shintarou yang datar menjadi senyuman. _Kenapa tiba-tiba ia begitu—_

“Shin?” untuk memastikan, Taiga memanggil pelan Shintarou, dengan suara agak parau.

 _“Aku juga tidak mengerti entah kenapa jadi ragu memperjuangkannya. Dia hanya menganggapku, sebagai adik. Sampai kapan pun,”_  kepalanya mendongak, netra hijau itu mengarah pada wajah Taiga yang masih menatapnya,   _“aku juga tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Aku tahu harusnya aku bisa berjuang deminya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Karena aku mencintai seorang penyihir.”_

Tuturan kata-kata terakhir dari Shintarou sukses membuat kembali netra Taiga mengecil, mengambil kesimpulan, “… kau, cinta padaku?”

_“Aku cinta padamu, sampai kapan pun.”_

Nada yang penuh kepastian dari Shintarou nubuat suasana menjadi senyap. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu lama. Sang Penyihir memilih mengalah dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu.

“Jika kau memilihku, kau akan menjadi duyung kembali saat menciumku. Hidupmu akan sama seperti dulu,” Taiga memberi tahu, sedikit berharap gadis itu berpikir ulang akan pemikirannya.

Lensa kacamata Shintarou berkilat, _“aku tahu. Tapi aku bisa hidup lama, bukan?”_

Taiga tertawa kecil, penuh hampa sebenarnya, “jadi itu alasanmu bilang kau suka padaku? Karena cintamu kandas olehnya, akhirnya kau memilihku buat mematahkan kutukan? Oh, lelucon apa lagi ini.”

 _“Tidak!”_   sinar wajah Shintarou menjadi sedih. Dia mengapit kedua bibirnya dengan kedua matanya menyipit—menahan tangis, _“aku benar-benar mencintaimu—”_

“Kembalilah ke tempatmu berada lalu lihatlah pernikahan dia,” perintah Taiga tegas, dengan sinar wajah yang sekian kali datar.

_“Tapi—”_

Sinar terang berkerlap-kerlip mengitari tubuh Shintarou yang terduduk. Gadis itu kaget mendapati tubuhnya menjadi transparan. Taiga kembali menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengembalikan dia pada kamarnya. Terbukti dari cara Taiga menaikkan satu lengannya ke atas.

Padahal Shintaorou menyatakan demikian karena dia ingin bisa bersama Taiga selamanya. Tapi apa daya, penyihir itu memang orang yang tidak mau diperalat.

 _“T-Taiga …,”_ suara Shintarou begitu parau, memanggil nama sang Penyihir, berharap dia mendengar suara hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Taiga perlahan tubuhnya menjadi transparan, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dari hadapan Shintarou. Sang penyihir tiba di tempatnya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menghela napas.

_Aku tidak pernah tahu, aku telah memiliki hati. Bahkan aku tidak tega melihat Shintarou menangis._

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Suasana di villa Shintarou yang biasanya tenang kini berangsur ramai. Beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenali dengan tubuh berotot bolak-balik bergotong royong memindahkan barang dan properti. Ada yang menyediakan kursi-kursi. Ada meja panjang menjadi dimana kursi-kursi itu menghadap. Tiga buah lilin yang diletakkan pada wadah menjadi penghias meja itu. Sebagai pembatas area acara dari hamparan luasnya pantai disana, mereka mendirikan tiang-tiang untuk kemudian dipasang tenda di sekitarnya.

Gaids berkacamata itu menjenguk kesibukan orang ribut itu dari jendela kamarnya. Netranya menangkap bayangan Seijuurou dan juga Tetsuya yang sibuk berbicara dengan seorang lelaki berkacamata. Wajah si pemuda itu begitu tampan dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi.

Mereka bertiga berbincang dengan selingan senyum. Shintarou sempat merasa heran tentang apakah pemuda itu yang menjadi tunangan Seijuurou?

Tunggu—Seijuurou manusia. Dia normal. Tidak mungkin sepertinya yang bahkan orang bermartabat, mau dengan sesama jenis karena hanya melihat wajah? _Oh, tidak mungkin._

Tetsuya dengan memakai rompi biru laut saat itu, melambaikan tangan kepada lelaki berkacamata itu. Sang Pangeran yang hanya menggunakan jaket merah terdiam dari tempat. Ia tidak memberi tindakan nyaman saat saudaranya itu ingin pergi. _Kenapa?_

_“An _dai aku bisa bicara. Aku ingin bertanya pada Tetsuya, siapa tunangannya.”__

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjenguk orang-orang sibuk itu. Kembali Shintarou merebahkan dirinya pada salah satu ranjang di kamar Seijuurou—ya, kini ia sedang di kamar yang Seijuurou tempati. Tubuhnya ia posisikan miring. Ia menarik selimut tebal di sana kemudian menutup tubuh sampai kepalanya.

 _“Aku tidak mau tahu apapun. Meminta bantuan Kak Daiki sekarang aku juga segan. Apa aku harus mempertaruhkan_ _trident_ _-nya?”_

Sepasang netranya sukses terbelalak. Saat menyebut Kak Daiki—nama kakaknya, entah bagaimana dia jadi teringat pada sesuatu. Segera dibukanya kembali selimut tebal itu, melemparkan selimut itu ke sembarang tempat, lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ambang jendela. Air memerhatikan wajah pemuda berkacamata hitam itu lekat.

Netranya kembali terbelalak kaget, _“t _idak salah lagi, itu Ryouta! Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dan, berkaki?!”__

Ingin sekali gadis itu menghampiri tangan kanan kakak kandungnya itu, tentang mengapa ia seakan akrab dengan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Tentang apakah dia terlibat pernikahan ini. Dan apa yang dia bicarakan pada mereka. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tertampung dalam benaknya.

Jika bukan mengingat ia akan terancam dimarahi sang Kakak saat bertemu, tidak mungkin Shintarou menahan kedua kakinya hanya dalam kamar saat itu. Memberitahu di mana dia berada pada Ryouta? Dia belum siap melihat wajah kecewa dari Daiki akan kutukan yang ia dapati dari kesepakatannya bersama penyihir—dan juga dengan kontraknya.

Walau Shintarou rindu dengan suasana dalam lautan tempat tinggalnya. Walau ia mungkin bisa meminta bantuan pada sang Kakak untuk mematahkan kutukannya. Walau mungkin saja suaranya akan kembali.

Tapi ia sudah berniat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia sudah lelah hidup diantara cintanya yang tak kunjung bersemi. Bahkan di antara dua orang yang ia taruh hatinya pun tampaknya tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Lebih baik mengakhiri semuanya daripada merasakan rasa sakit mendalam.

Bahkan sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kembali ke tempat tidurnya kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah hamparan selimut putih.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Hari ketiga. Hari di mana seorang Shintarou diberi kesempatan terakhir untuk membuktikan cintanya— _untuk apa_? _Semuanya sudah berakhir_. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk lemas, bersiap menerima kosenkuensi dari perjanjiaannya dengan Taiga.

Ini adalah hari di mana upacara sakral Seijuurou akan dimulai. Pantai menjadi riuh oleh berbagai pendatang asing yang sudi mendatangi hari membahagiakan calon raja mereka. Mobil-mobil mewah memenuhi sepanjang jalan beraspal dekat pantai dan acara itu. Ada sebagian bangsawan yang memakai delman sebagai transportasi mereka. Lokasi acaranya tepat di belakang villa yang berada di dekat pantai itu.

Jamuan yang sudah dibuat Tetsuya—dia yang menangani bagian hidangan—di sana terhidang begitu mewah. Makanan laut— _seafoot_ —beragam jenis menggiurkan iman, tak sabar ingin merasakan indera pengecapnya dengan rasa dari _seafoot_ itu. Jus-jus dingin ikut menemani jejeran, bahkan seperti _asparagus_ ikut terlibat oleh hidangan mereka.

Seijuurou sudah berdandan gagah. _Tuxedo_ putih yang kenakannya semakin mempertegas wajah tampannya, ditambah aksen dasi di kerah kemejanya. Ia bergeming cukup lama dari depan meja pendeta.

Tetsuya turut menemani sang mempelai laki-laki di sana. Ia sengaja duduk paling depan agar bisa mengawasi sekaligus tidak menganggu acara itu ketika akan berlangsung. Sedangkan Shintarou, ia memilih duduk di dekat Gempa tanpa melihat wajah sang mempelai sedikitpun. Jemari lentiknya meremas pelan helaian gaun hijau yang ia kenakannya—ia berterima kasih kepada Tetsuya karena telah mencarikannya sebuah gaun untuk dikenakan dalam acara penting seperti ini.

Suara para tamu-tamu yang riuh seakan ditelan. Shintarou merasakan hal janggal tersebut. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda digiring pemuda lain—yang tidak asing di netra hijaunya. Pemuda berambut kuning pendek, dengan kacamata kotaknya, berjalan menemani pemuda lain menuju sebuah kapel.

_“Ryouta!? Kak Daiki—!?”_

Jantung Shintarou berdetak kencang. Sinar wajah ngerinya didapati oleh kakaknya itu, dan yang bersangkutan menoleh sedikit kepada gadis itu dengan tersenyum. Sontak Shintarou mengenggam tangannya geram. Ia berdecak kesal. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan luapan marah menyerubung pikiran Air. Tangannya menggapai kursi yang ia duduki, kemudian dilemparkannya kursi tersebut pada orang yang ia kenal sebagai kakaknya itu.

Refleks Ryouta mengambil langkah berani. Ia menangkap bangku itu hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Seluruh pendatang yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menghindari daratan kursi, riuh kagum pada pesona Ryouta sesaat.

“Apa ini, hah!?” Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang, dirinya sudah tersulut murka, “kau! Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik sendiri tapi kenapa kau mengacaukan acaraku?!” pemuda itu menunjuk wajah Shintarou secara poin.

“Sei, tenanglah,” Tetsuya berusaha menengahi mereka, tidak ingin adanya pertikaian di hari penting. Netra birunya bergulir menatap sang pelaku pembuat ricuh, “Midorima, bisa kau jelaskan dia siapamu sampai kau melempar kursi pada Sei?”

Yang dipanggil Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Sinar wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi depresi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, semua hal yang mendiang dalam benaknya akan ia tanyakan jika saja suaranya masih ada.

“Midorima, ada yang mau kuberitahu padamu,” Seijuurou membalikkan badan dari sang pendeta, mendekati gadis berkacamata itu yang masih gemetar, “aku melakukan ini demi kita. Aku tahu kau cinta denganku. Aku juga tahu, kalau kau kaget itu adalah kakakmu yang menjadi mempelaiku.”

Tangan Seijuurou mengenggam telapak tangan Shintarou yang bergetar. Gadis itu menatap sang Pangeran dengan sinar tidak percaya dengan tuturan kata dari Seijuurou. “Kita keluarga, tapi saling mencintai. Katanya kau terkena kutukan sihir. Kakakmu punya niat mulia untuk melepaskan kutukanmu.”

_GLEK!_

Shintarou menatap nanar. Indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, namun ia tidak percaya apa yang dinyatakan Seijuurou. _“Keluarga? Dugaan Seijuurou bahwa aku saudaranya adalah benar? Ini pasti tidak benar! Siapapun tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi!”_ ia berteriak dalam hatinya.

“Kau baik sekali, Sei~!”

Daiki dan Ryouta sudah dekat dari lokasi Shintarou, Seijuurou, dan Tetsuya berdiri. Pemuda bernetra merah itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Ia melanjutkan menatap Shintarou serius.

“Aku juga sebenarnya mencintaimu. Tapi aku menahan hasratku ingin menciummu, karena kata Daiki kita saudara,” Seijuurou mendekatkan punggung tangan Shintarou tepat ke wajahnya. Tindakan pemuda itu sukses membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. “Kau bahkan berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintaku dengan mengorbankan suara, ekor, penglihatan, dan nyawamu. Kau membuatku makin cinta padamu.”

Sepasang mata milik Shintarou terasa perih. Satu pasang bulir airmata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis, namun diam tanpa suaranya. Bibirnya terkatup, kedua tangannya menutup bibirnya. Seijuurou memeluk erat pinggang ramping Shintarou yang terbalut gaun, berhasil membuat sepasang netranya terbelalak tak percaya.

_“Sungguh, a _ku tidak tahu, kalau Seijuurou menerimaku … harusnya aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku pada Taiga saat itu, tapi aku juga menaruh hati pada Taiga ….”__

“Kakakmu, Daiki, mencintai kita semua—”

“Kebohongan semata. Opera sabun yang begitu indah.”

Tuturan Seijuurou terpotong berkat suara berat lain menimpali kelima orang yang terlibat dalam pertengkaran di sana. Seorang bertudung secara ajaib muncul di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya yang tenggelam di bayangan penutup tudung menambah aksen mengerikan dari pita suaranya.

“Berapa lama kau membuat skenario ini, Daiki?” sosok yang ikut masuk dalam pertengkaran itu, “bahkan tangisanmu itu hanyalah bagian dari skenariomu? Hebat. Aku menyesal memberikan pundakku sebagai tempatmu menangis sepuasnya.”

Daiki mengangkat enteng kedua pundaknya, “waktu itu aku sedang tidak memainkan skenarioku, Taiga. Aku memang menyesali kegagalanku sebagai kakak yang baik untuk Shintarou,” netra biru gelapnya berkilat tajam, “maka dari itu aku jalankan skenario ini.”

Shintarou menoleh pada Taiga dan Daiki secara bergantian. Kedua orang yang dicemaskannya bertemu dengan suasana mencekam. Ya, seharusnya para pendatang itu khawatir atau ketakutan. Seharusnya. Namun ada beberapa yang bergeming di tempatnya dan malah memandang sinis terhadap Taiga.

Taiga merespon pandangan sinis pendatang dengan percaya diri membuka tudungnya. “Kau menghipnotis Seijuurou agar dia bisa bicara manis kepada Shin. Kau menikahi Seijuurou dengan cinta paksaan. Tidak ada indahnya dari memaksa orang menyukai kita, asal kau tahu.”

Netra hijau Shintarou terbelalak lebar, merespon kaget. Sama demikian dengan Tetsuya di sana. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak kaget, pasalnya apa yang ucapan Seijuurou padanya tadi itu … _kebohongan belaka_.

“Kau sudah lama menyukai dia. Aku tahu itu. Dan apa? Shin yang seharusnya dicintai Seijuurou, kemudian menikah bersama. Bukan kau yang malah bersanding dengannya!” Taiga membentak dengan nada tinggi, cukup membuat bulu tengkuk semua orang yang berada di sana bergetar. Beberapa pendatang mulai melarikan diri dari tempat yang mulai memanas itu.

“Apa kau iri denganku, karena kau masih dendam cintamu tidak kubalas?”

_JLEB!_

Tepat menancap di hati Taiga. Daiki memainkan peran sebagai raja begitu baik. Ia menghadapi sungut penyihir hitam itu yang tajam dengan santai. Sukses membuat tangan kanan Taiga terkepal kuat, bersiap meninju wajah Daiki.

“Kita berdua sama-sama penyihir. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu akal bulusmu dari semua skenario ini,” Taiga membalas seolah tidak mau kalah.

Daiki meludah di depan Taiga, “kau yang bisa mencelakai Shintarou, apa hakmu seperti bisa memihaknya?" balas Daiki lebih dalam, “aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini terbaik untuknya—dia adikku. Lagipula, aku tahu juga kalau kau ingin Shintarou cepat mati, bukan?"

Shintarou tidak mempedulikan dua orang—penyihir—yang kini terlibat dalam adu mulut yang tak kunjung selesai. Kini pikirannya terfokus pada pemuda yang semenjak tadi tak melepaskan dekapannya, wajahnya bersembunyi di perpotongan leher Shintarou. _“Seijuurou! Hei, Seijuurou!”_

Sementara itu gadis berkacamata itu menggoyangkan tubuh orang yang memeluknya. Dia terdiam kaku dengan tubuh yang mendingin. ia menepuk pelan sisi wajah pangeran itu, namun ia masih sama hanya membelalakkan mata dalam diam. Seperti boneka yang tidak diprogram untuk digerakkan. Melihat itu membuat Shintarou menatap horor pada sosok yang memeluknya itu.

“Kau menyadarinya, ya, adikku?” Daiki menoleh pada adiknya itu, wajahnya terlihat begitu datar, “ … dia telah mati.”

_“Apa—!?”_

“Sihir Taiga yanng membuatnya mati. Karena kau mengadu pada Taiga, Seijuurou dia bunuh,” Daiki berkacak pinggang, ia berbicara seolah masalah yang Shintarou lihat itu hanyalah masalah kecil.

“ _Tch_! Kau yang membunuhnya, Daiki!” Taiga menepis keras ujaran Daiki.

Shintarou semakin dibuat terkejut. Tetsuya sudah dibuat pingsan dengan jatuh tersungkur, disusul Ryouta. Itu dikarenakan Daiki memberikan mantra sihir pada mereka. Netranya menatap nanar pada sosok kakaknya sekaligus raja itu.

“Teganya seorang yang ia percayai telah membunuh pujaan hatinya.”

“Daiki, diam kau! Dasar bajingan!”

_Apa dosaku telah mencintai seseorang?_

_Dia yang menjadi ceria karenaku, telah membunuh harapanku?_

_Kau penyihir penopangku_

_Selama ini aku menyukaimu apa adanya_

_Tapi aku tidak percaya_

_Duri yang kubiarkan bersemat di antara mawar yang kurawat_

_Ternyata menghancurkan batang sang mawar_

_Aku sedih—_

_B-berhenti kau, suara Shin …._

Pisau perak yang menjadi wadah tempat suara Shintarou dikeluarkan Taiga dari balik jubah hitamnya. Pisau itu berdenting dengan suara indah. Semua orang yang tersisa dari dalam acara itu dapat mendengar suara indah yang perlahan menjadi suara jeritan tangis Shintarou lewatnya. Begitu melengking suaranya hingga membuat rasa ngilu.

_Karena yang bisa membuat sang Raja mati, hanyalah sesuatu yang terbuat dari milik keluarganya._

Taiga berkata mantap dalam benaknya. Ia memfokuskan pandangan netranya tepat menatap Daiki. Segera tangannya melesat, melambungkan pisau itu menuju Daiki dalam jarak dekat. Mengarah pada jantung sang Raja.

Kedua penyihir itu malah merespon dengan sinar wajah yang sama—panik dan penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan terhadap sesuatu. Sepasang indera pendengaran mereka membesar sambil membuka mulut mereka kecil.

“Shintarou!”

“Shin!”

Sang gadis mengenggam bilah pisau yang menancap pada jantungnya. Sebelum pisau yang dilemparkan Taiga menancap di Daiki, ia tangkap pisau itu dengan mudah, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menancapkan bilah tajam itu tepat di dada kirinya.  Darah mulai merembes keluar dari tancapan pisau itu, ia terbatuk berdarah. Tubuhnya lemas, dan dengan sisa napasnya yang terkikis waktu kutukan ia manfaatkan untuk menyelamatkan seorang raja.

Di sisa waktunya, Shintarou mengetahui beberapa fakta yang menyakitkan, di waktu bersamaan.

_Seorang raja yang sebenarnya adalah antagonis dari cerita hidupnya selama ini._

Karena yang benar-benar membunuh dan memanfaatkan Seijuurou, adalah sang Kakak dan keculasan hatinya.

Walau belum jelas asal usulnya, namun mereka semua tergabung dalam satu benang yang disebut **keluarga**. Seijuurou, Tetsuya, Taiga, Daiki, Ryouta—sang Kakak pernah mengatakan bahwa duyung kuning itu adalah saudaranya—dan juga dirinya. Ia belum tahu alasan pasti kenapa mereka bisa terpisah di dua dunia berbeda.

_“Aku ingin tahu, apa memang kita ditakdirkan untuk berpisah seperti ini? Sehingga aku membuat sebuah pilihan yang membawaku ke jurang dosa. Bahkan hingga sekarang aku masih mempertanyakan apakah pilihanku selama ini adalah sebuah dosa yang hanya membuatku kian merasakan sakit—”_

Kesadaran Shintarou mulai memudar. Kelopak matanya perlahan mulai menghalangi virtualisasinya. Indera pendengarannya mendengar suara samar teriakkan dari dua orang yang semenjak tadi adu mulut.

Taiga, sang Penyhir yang ingin membantu gadis itu—demi menjalankan  rencana bulusnya. Dan Daiki, sang Kakak yang berniat menolong adiknya itu dengan membuat skenario sejak lama. Kini mereka hanya bisa meratapi tubuh Shintarou yang terkulai mati, yang masih dalam dekapan Seijuurou yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

.

.

**END**

 


End file.
